The Parabatai
by xlittlemissreadalotx
Summary: Isabelle has kept her parabatai a secret for years, why? Because it was a promise she made with Skylnn Fairchild. Skylnn has spent her childhood living with Magnus Bane, a high warlock in Brooklyn, when she turned 18 she moved to France. And now she has returned on her Clary's birthday when everything takes a turn...and not a good one.
1. The Mortal Cup (PT 1)

"This parabatai of yours...will we ever meet her?" Alexander Lightwood as they walked down the steps heading towards Jace, they had a investigation to figure out who has been killing mundanes and draining their blood. Isabelle smirked at his question and looked at her platinum wig before responding.

"Possibly." Isabelle replied and smiled before looking over at Jace. "What's both of your obsession with wanting to meet her?"

"Just out of pure curiosity." Alec replied and Jace chuckled.

"Well according to your descriptions...she's hot and I..." He paused as he walked between them. "dream about her..." He whispered earning himself a glare from Alec. "What? It happens.."

"You are so odd." Isabelle mumbled before clearing her throat lightly. "Anyways...what's going on?"

"All right, guys, for some reason our demon friends are killing mundanes and draining their blood." Jace explained, his siblings nodded.

"Why do they want blood? Isn't that vampire territory?" Alec asked and Jace shrugged. How would he know what was going on?

"I don't know, Alec. Lazy vampires, maybe? There must be something special about their blood." He replied

"What could be special about mundane blood?"

"You get me a sample and I'll tell you exactly what they're looking for." Isabelle smirked and glanced at her sword that she held firmly.

"We'll have more answers when we figure out exactly who the demons are working for."

"So, you don't think they're acting on their own." Alec said, Jace looked at the screen and found an image of the demon they need to find.

"No. They're not exactly creative thinkers, they're shapeshifters. This is what our target looks like."

"For now." Izzy said before they started to walk off. The three of them headed to the front of The Institute ready to leave.

"Great. I'll get approval for the mission. " Alec said causing Isabelle and Jace to groan

"Come on, Alec. By the time you've sent that message, we'll have killed six demons."

"Besides, it's more fun to break the rules than to follow them."

 ** _'Few Hours Before'_**

Skylar raised an eyebrow as she helped her mother in the kitchen with dinner. She had come all the way from France to celebrate her younger sisters birthday. "Have you spoken to Clarissa?" She asked as she finished up cleaning the counters.

"I have not...but I will soon. I have to find the right time to tell her." Jocelyn said and leaned against the counter. "Have you spoken to anyone at the New York Institute?"

"Uh...yes. Isabelle, and that's all. She's the only one who knows I am currently here and back." Skylar whispered and shrugged. She sat on the counter and let out a sigh. "Oh mom...I can't believe she's 18! So old."

"Skye?" Clary asked as she walked into the kitchen a bit surprised, she wasn't expecting to see her older sister home from France. As Clary and Skylar talked and tried to get caught up before Luke walked over with a gift for Clary. He placed her gift on the counter before looking over at the girls. "Hey, Luke, what's up?"

"Hey! Incredible drawings. Oh, thanks. And I got you these. Spray paint."

"Oh, they're perfect. If I catch any of that paint on city walls, I will arrest you."

"The paint is for Simon's van. I'm insisting they rename the band." Clary said

"Oh, yes, please." Skylar said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Did your mom talk to you about that? The heirloom."

"Yeah, it's beautiful. Clary, you're 18 now, and..." Luke began to say wanting to finally tell her the truth but she cut him off quickly.

"What is with you guys? I'm turning 18, it's not like I'm headed off on some epic journey." Clary said, Skylar felt as if time had slowed down as she stared at her sister. Her necklace pulsed a bit which made her gulp.

"I have a feeling we are heading off on some epic journey.." Skylar whispered to herself as everyone else spoke, she slipped off the counter and leave quickly. She had plans tonight to help Isabelle with this investigation.

Everything happened so fast, it was unbelievable and confusing. One minute, Clary is outside with Simon and Maureen working on the van..the next minute Jace accidentally bumped into Clary and revealed she had the sight. All this happening as Skylar was inside the club speaking the Magnus as she waited for Isabelle to arrive. The blonde was having trouble keeping up, her younger sister ended up chasing after Jace...leading us to now.

Jace had pushed Clary protecting her from the demon and he began to fight off the demon that had attacked him. And of course, Clary had to pick up the seraph blade that Jace was knock out of his hand by the demon. Skylar ran over, grabbing the blade out of Clary's hand the moment it began to glow and killed the demon Jace pushed towards the blade. Clary's eyes widened...did her sister just kill someone? Her mind was spinning and a huge mess, she immediately ran off not knowing what else she could do.

When Alec and Jace killed off the last demon in sync, Isabelle walked over smirking as her whip moved back around her wrist. "Boys, meet my parabatai Skylnn Fairchild." Isabelle introduced her brothers to the one and only parabatai.

"Wow...my dreams were accurate." Jace whispered before stepping forward and held out his hand for her to shake. She shook his hand and smiled before shifting her gaze from Jace to Alec.

"It's nice to meet you both." Skylar said and sighed. "But I have to go find my now scared, confused to death younger sister."

"I'll come with you.." Jace suggested and smirked. "It would be a better way to get to know you." Skylar shrugged and nodded.

"Great, we will meet you two both at The Institute." Izzy said and Alec nodded giving Jace a _don't-do-it_ look making Jace roll his eyes.


	2. The Mortal Cup (PT 2)

"How did you and Isabelle meet?" Jace asked trying to start conversation with Skylar, they were heading towards her mother's place. She was ready for her mother to flip out on her and yell at her as well. This wasn't suppose to go down like this at all, Clary and Jocelyn were suppose to talk about the shadow world and explain it to her.

"Uh well I was 11 when I was dropped off at The Institute, I stayed in my room most of the time and I barely came out of my room. And then were little Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, who for some odd reason decided to randomly walk into my room and befriend me. And which she did befriend me, and I was happy. The ceremony took place, Alec and you were there...but I guess I wasn't memorable-" Jace cut her off quickly, shaking his head at what she said.

"You were the blonde with blue eyes, the one who would hop around and talk to me? The one who broke my hand?" Jace asked and Skylar nodded slowly before chuckling.

"Ah yes...I remember that. I did what I had to do." She replied with a shrug, they both stopped the moment they arrived at Jocelyn's. Skylar can tell by looking from outside...something had happened...and in a heartbeat...she had ran inside in panic. "Clary!?" She called out and began to look around for her sister, frantically.

Skylar slowly approached her sister and let out a sigh of relief. "Clary.." She said softly, the red head glanced at her sister, soaking wet from the rain and her eyes puffy from all the crying.

"S-Skye..." Clary said and sniffed a bit before shaking her head. "M-Mom has been kidnapped..." This very moment, Skylar felt her heart shatter...her mother was gone...she was taken away from them. In the corner of her eye she saw Dot slowly approaching. "Dot..."

"They took Jocelyn." Was the first thing Dot said.

"Who took her?" Skylar said, stepping in front of Clary. She felt her necklace let out a few pulses, and she knew something was off.

"Rogue Shadowhunters searching for the Mortal Cup." Skylar's eyes widened a bit at the mention of the mortal cup, she gulped and shook her head a bit. She knew about the mortal cup and how her mother may have stolen it from someone important.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clary asked glancing at her sister then at Dot.

"Think, Clary. Did your mother ever talk to you about a cup? A very important cup." Dot said and stepped forward. "It's gold, almost like a chalice."

"No! No, I don't know anything about a cup, Dot. "Clary paused and stammered. "One of the antiquities downstairs?"

"No, no, not those. Think, Clary. This could save Jocelyn." Dot glanced at Skylar and raised an eyebrow. "Y-You must know." Skylar shook her head and reached for her blade in her back pocket, slowly and cautiously.

"I can't think! Someone kidnapped my mother!"

"You know more than you think you do, Clary and Skylar Fray." Dot hissed as she revealed that this entire time she was a demon, Skylar quickly revealed her blade at the same time and fought off the demon. She hadn't fought demons in a while, in a long time actually. She was distracted by all of Clary's screaming that she had gotten hurt by the demon right on her neck. Skylar groaned and leaned against the wall, thankfully Jace popped in right on time. He stabbed his blade through the demon from behind, her smirked and put his blade away.

"Stay with me, Skye...also...tell your sister to stop screaming." He whispered before cupping her face as he examined the wound on her neck.

"C-Clary...stop...please." Skylar whispered, Clary gulped and watched. Her world was shattering, her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her heart was racing.

"What, no "thank you" for saving your life?" Jace said softly, he was only joking..or was he? Skylar managed to chuckle lightly and stared into his eyes.

"I-I'll thank you w-when you actually save me...from this demon venom...r-running through my veins..." She whispered and blinked slowly before getting sucked into the darkness, it devoured her like nothing.

"Skye!? Will she be alright?" Clary asked, running over to Jace who picked Skylar up bridal style. He nodded and sighed.

"Follow me."

"Mom!" Skylar screamed and sat up immediately bumping her head on Alec's. All she could think about what could have happened to her mother and where she was. She was worried and afraid...now that Clary could see the shadow world...Skylar had to show her how to survive in it and she always believed that would be her mothers job not hers. He groaned and muttered a few curses in Spanish before looking at her. "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine...it was my fault anyway." Alec said, rubbing his forehead as Jace entered the infirmary. Clary was with Isabelle, the Lightwood was explaining to her about the shadow world since the boys were busy watching over unconscious Skylar. "Jace was right, you are that girl...how did we forget about you?" He asked himself and let out a long sigh.

"Well I believe it was because we only saw her for two days and then she vanished." Jace said and sat on the edge of the infirmary bed.

"Yes I did." Skylar replied with a nod before clearing her throat and running her hand through her long blonde hair. "Is Clarissa alright?"

"Yes, she's upstairs...asking dozens of questions." Alec replied bluntly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you sure you are related to her?"

"I am absolutely positive." Skylar said and smiled a bit which made Alec smile as well before clearing his throat loudly.

"I should get going, Jace will fill you in." Alec said before leaving the infirmary, the blonde looked down at her clothing and raised an eyebrow when she was wearing a large shirt and shorts.

"Uh Jace...did I happen to sleep with you or what?" Skylar asked a bit confused on how she got into these clothes, Jace chuckled clearly amused by the girl. He saw her revealed shoulder, he moved his hand and softly traced the parabatai rune on her collar bone. "Jace?"

"No, you and I didn't sleep together but in my dreams...we did."

"That's very odd considering that I just met you again after a few long years."

"You have a point.." Jace said with a smirk before he went on to explain what was going on and what had happened. When they had finished speaking, Skye had changed into some clothes Isabelle had given her and that was when Clary had dragged them outside to get Darren and Simon. Apparently, Darren was a werewolf and Simon...was Simon.


	3. The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy (PT 1)

Jace and the others entered the Institute...with a werewolf and a mundie. Jace had a feeling...Alec was going to be pissed off when he saw them. Jace didn't want those two boys to join, it just meant more work for them. "Skye...you can't be here, I can take you Clary to my pack, we can protect you." Darren said as Simon blinked slowly still trying to process what was going on. Jace snorted as he stopped in front of one of the screen with Skylar beside his side, she watched him search for whatever he had to search for.

"Sorry, Darren. But I need to stay close to my parabatai and The Institute can provide protection that werewolves can't." Skylar said and glanced at him.

"Plus we kind of have a thing." Jace said and smirked as he also glanced at Darren who gritted his teeth. "A very hot thing."

"He's kidding." Skylar said and nudged Jace who chuckled.

"What's a shadowhunter?" Simon finally asked, Clary looked over at him and sighed before speaking.

"They protect humans from demons."

"That makes perfect sense, 'cause there are demons running all around New York." Simon said and chuckled, he glanced at Darren who gave him a serious look. "There's no way."

"You are right Simon...there are demons running around New York.." Darren said, Simon nodded slowly not fully understanding what was truly going on.

"What is going on? Why is there a mundane in the Institute? And a werewolf?" Alec asked, walking over with his arms crossed. His usual, serious and emotionless look in his eyes. Isabelle stood by his side eyeing the mundane.

"A Circle member followed him to get to the girls." Jace said quickly, he was not in the mood to argue with Alec about this. The choice was already made and they couldn't take it back.

"A Circle rune, just like the guys that took my mother." Clary said

"What exactly is a Circle member and why are they trying to kill us?" Simon asked, Darren shook his head and sighed.

"All we know is a long time ago the Circle led a revolt." Alec began to explain before looking over at Jace to finish off.

"A lot of Shadowhunters got killed including my father. And since the revolt we've been forbidden to even hear about the Circle." Jace said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But, how is that even possible? It's your history." Clary said, Skylar arched an eyebrow and shook her head before chuckling.

"Says the girl who didn't know she was a Shadowhunter?" Skylar said and Clary chuckled.

"Okay, you got a point." The red head said giving her sister the point here. "Anyways, how do we get the information we need?"

"Skye and I will handle speaking to Hodge." Jace said and held out his hand to the blonde, who smiled and took his hand, following him away.

"This is my brother, Alec and I'm Isabelle Lightwood." She said introducing herself to Simon who gulped and gazed at her.

"Simon. Simon Lewis." He said and paused when he realized how he introduced himself. Isabelle chuckled and smirked...oh she was going to get along wit him. "Two first names. Am I still talking?" Darren nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Stop talking.." Darren whispered, Simon nodded and gulped before following Isabelle away like a lost puppy. Alec left not wanting to deal with Clary...he found her quite annoying and suspicious. Darren sighed and shook his head. "I don't like that Jace guy.." Clary arched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Jace seems to like Skye..a bit too much in my opinion."

After speaking to Hodge, Skylnn had no idea what to think at this point. There was no way this was truly happening...her mother was kidnapped by her father and only she knew that. Jace had gone to fill Clary in, and the red head may have started to panic a bit as she walked to the entrance of The Institute before pacing back and forth. "My mind is blank!" Clary said with a sigh of defeat, Skylar ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"Clare-bear, there has got to be something...I-I was never home. I stayed with one of my mom's friend..." Skye said slowly moving to Clary who backed up a bit, shakng her head before gasping. Skylar took a step back bumping into Jace, who put his hands on her shoulder making sure she didn't fall. "Sorry." She said as she glanced back at him.

"It's fine.." He whispered before shifting his gaze from her to Clary who was in shock.

"I-I know where Dot is...she can help us..."

"Dorothea? She wasn't at the apartment..I assumed she was taken or worse...dead." Skylar admitted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Skye...she may be the only person who can truly help us...she has to know where mom is and why this is happening!" Clary said before walking past the two blondes heading up the steps, Skylar turned around and looked up at Jace.

"Your sister..has major mood swings." Jace said with a chuckle, Skylar nodded and sighed.

"Yeah...she's been acting a bit odd since we got here. Give her time to adjust...she isn't like me. I was raised and trained in this world..and she knows nothing about the shadow world." She explain which was true, she can remember all the times she wished...she could tell her sister everything. Why she had bruises and cut, why she had scars on her hands and why she never was there...all because she was involved in her world...the shadow world.

"How are you feeling about this entire situation?" Jace asked and crossed his arms over his chest, Skye simply shrugged.

"No idea." She admitted, now that she noticed..all she was truly worried about was Clary and Jocelyn...that was pretty much it and all the pressure she was under. "Just a bit worried...but it'll go away after we find my mother and my sister begins to settle down a bit...but it's fine."


	4. The Descent Into Hell Isn't Easy (PT 2)

"She's gone, Clarissa!" Skylar said and ran her hand through her blonde hair. Clary shook her head and closed her eyes for a second. At this point, she was losing a bit of hope...why was all this happening to her now?

"They took her! We should have looked for her in the first place." Clary said and started to pace once again, Alec shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to go along with this in the first place, Skylar managed to leave when they all began to speak to each other. She gone outside and muttered a few words under her breath before her necklace lit up a bit, the white gem held by gold chains began to pulse lightly.

"Skylnn, how odd. It has truly been a while since we have spoken." An angelic voice said, when Skylar opened her eyes..she could see the angel in front of her wearing all white, golden runes all over her body and scars. A true warrior, with long beautiful blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"I need my sword." Skylar said and held her hand out, Seraphina simply nodded once as a sword slowly appeared in Skye's hand.

"I suggest you relax, you know what happens if you lose control of yourself." Seraphina said and Skylar nodded.

"I got it under control, you don't have to worry. Thank you by the way..." Skylar said before the angel vanished, her necklace stopped to glow and pulse. She held her sword tightly before the others walked out of the Pandemonium. "What's the plan?" Skye asked as she put her sword away, Alec frowned and glanced at Jace.

"The Silent Brothers, they may be able to help Clary." Jace said "And you." He added before smiling a bit. "Come on, we should get going."

"Still don't know what the heck a silent brother is.." Simon reminded everyone, Darren chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh...you'll see." Darren replied and winked at Skylar who rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyways...let's get going."

"Actually, I think it's best you go home." Isabelle said to Darren and sighed. She hated to be the one to say this but she could sense the tension between him and her brothers...and can also sense it with Simon as well. Darren frowned and glanced at Jace who smirked a bit. "Seriously, Darren you don't have to be here...Skye's got me...her parabatai.

"Skye?" Darren asked hoping she would say something but she was a bit busy whispering to Jace who seemed to be entertained. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh, Iz is right. I'm safe here and so is Clary. You don't have to worry." Skylar said quickly and smiled hoping she reassured him. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything but it was the truth. They had five shadowhunters and a mundie, they could handle themselves. "Plus I think you should check in with your pack." She added knowing he had completely forgotten about them. Darren groaned, he turned around and left them there, he was kinda upset that they wanted to him to leave instead of helping them.

"Yeah, this place isn't creepy." Simon said as he followed the others, of course he was still pretty confused on why his bestfriend and her sister trust these strangers. He pushed up his glassed with two fingers as he continued to look around.

"Don't tell me you're afraid." Isabelle said with a smirk before glancing back at Simon, who shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? I was born afraid which sounded a lot better in my head." Simon said immediately regretting what he had said out loud, Izzy let out a small chuckle as they continued to walk a bit before Jace stopped and turned around to face Skylar.

"Wait here a minute. I wanna see if it's safe." Jace said before turning around and leave to make sure it was safe, Alec and Isabelle followed him away as well. Simon turned to face the sisters before speaking.

"Why are we doing this? We don't even know these people." Simon whispered, he thought that maybe the girls were losing their mind. Skylar and Clary started to explain why they were going to do this regardless.

"Hey. If something goes wrong if something happens to her, that's on us." Alec said stopping Jace by grabbing his arm. "You know that, don't you?" He asked

"Yeah. And you know exactly what'd happen if Valentine gets the Cup before we do. The girls have lost everything, Alec. I know exactly what that feels like. And what's your problem with them, anyway?" Jace asked pulling his arm out of his grasp. "Your family always used to welcome strays."

"You were never a stray." Alec argued and he was being honest about it.

"The point is, nothing's 're in this fight together. There's just two more of us."

"I just wish my mom and sister had trusted me enough to tell me about all this." Clary admitted ignoring the fact that Skylar was standing right there...next to her, listening to them speak.

"What is it? What's wrong? How are you not ultra freaked out by all of this?" Simon asked and sighed.

"I guess I just always felt like there was something missing .Some void I couldn't quite explain. Things are finally starting to make sense. But none of it's gonna matter unless I get my mom back." Clary said before Jace walked over, glancing at all three of them. He could sense the tension and saw how Skylar's expression had changed. She was upset, she turned around and headed off on her own.

"Come on, it's all clear." Jace only stayed to get Clary, the red headed and nodded. She inhaled sharply and left with him as well. Simon had followed Isabelle once again as Alec followed Skylar who was leading the way now.

"I'll mind the mundane." Isabelle volunteered quickly and smiled, Jace shook his head and sighed. Oh he knew Isabelle was liking this mundie a bit too much in his opinion.

"Your sacrifice is noted, Izzy."

"Talk about sacrifice. I'm missing a financial analysis class." Simon said out of nowhere earning himself a glare from Skylar who was currently not in the mood for any of this. She felt somewhat guilty for what was happening and Clarissa was making her feel that way unconsciously. And Alec had enough of this already, he raised both of his hands up surrendering.

"I can't be here anymore, so, Jace, I'm gonna mind the perimeter." Alec said before turning around and leaving. The others weren't surprised. Clary walked back over to Simon and took his hand.

"I don't wanna leave you." She said, Simon smiled and pulled away from her.

"Go be a bad ass Shadowhunter, all right? Get your memories back, save your mother. I'll be right here guarding the entrance to hell." He said

"Clary, you don't keep the Silent Brothers waiting." Jace said getting a bit impatient, as he waited. Clary nodded and followed him, Skylar stood in the back as they walked.

"What's that?" Clary asked as Jace held a glowing stone in his hand, Skylar had always heard about a witch light but has never had nor seen one in person...well she never needed one.

"It's witch light. We carry it to remind us that light can be found in even the darkest of places. And it's cooler than a flashlight." Jace said and chuckled before glancing at Skylar, he had an idea to make her feel a bit better. He took her hand with his free one and smiled before placing the witch light in her hand. "Here." He said softly making her smile a bit as they walked slowly. They stopped in front of a statue, a warrior holding a cup.

"Is that meant to be the Mortal Cup?" Clary asked

"Yeah." Skylar replied and glanced her little sister who nodded.

"What's that say?" The redhead asked

"It's the Shadowhunter creed. 'Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies.'" Jace read out loud, Skylar chuckled and shook her head.

"My Latin's pretty rusty, but I'm almost positive that's not what that says." Clary said, Skylar nodded and cleared her throat before reading it for her sister.

"'For Shadowhunters, the descent into hell is easy.'" Skylar corrected Jace who nodded and smirked. He didn't think it would be that easy to cheer up Skye...but it was and he didn't mind.

"That should be a postcard." Clary said, Jace chuckled and nodded.

"It should be..also it's this way." He said leading the girls off to the right direction. Clarissa started to ask her questions once again, understanding this new world was going to take time to get use too and she understood that. But she needed to understand it fast if she wanted to save her mother. As the girls were face to face with the Silent Brothers...what they learn next will shock them both...


	5. Dead Man's Party (PT 1)

Clary was in such a shock when they left Silent City while Skye was a bit shaken up by the silent brothers reaction when they couldn't access her memories due to Seraphina. They were somewhat stunned, they could sense the angels presence. "M-My father is Valentine and my bestfriend has been kidnapped! Aren't shadowhunters suppose to protect mundanes?" Clary asked as she followed the others, Skye let out a sigh and glanced at Isabelle who was not happy.

"Yes..but I only left him in a van, we weren't expecting vampires." Izzy said and shook her head.

"You left Simon all alone in van. Great job, guys. You rock."Clary said, laced with sarcasm. She was pissed, the only person who she can truly trust was now gone. The red head glanced at her sister who had been extra quiet since they left Silent City.

"There is some truth to the idea that human beings should have a modicum of common sense." Alec said earning himself a nudge from Jace, the golden boy was still having trouble why Alec was having such a hard time with Clary. The girl had done nothing but ruin a mission, and Alec didn't seem to hate Skylar at all which Jace found quite odd.

"Alec, not now. Look, they won't do anything to Simon." Jace said

"They just wanted to draw you out. They want the Cup, and they think we have it." Skye explained to her sister quietly and ran a hand through her hair. She had seen the cup in Dot's tarot cards and that's all. She had never seen the real one ever, and couldn't remember if she did. Her mind was seal and protected which meant no one would truly find out whether she knew or not.

"But why do they think that? Why does anyone think that? What, my mom lies to me my entire life except, "Oh, by the way, there's this magic cup, I hid on, like, the planet Bongo, but don't tell anyone. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"At this point Clary, we are going deeper and deeper into this. And I want to know what else mom was hiding from us...what kind of trouble and man did she marry..and why? Why go to such trouble to hide you...if you were going to find out about the shadow world anyways."

"We have to report to the Clave." Alec said "They have to know we've learned about Valentine."

"What, that he's my father?" Said Clary, Skye sighed and shook her head.

"You mean our father?" Skye corrected, crossing her arms over her chest.

"The vamps want the Cup. And they think you have it." Jace said

"But why do they think that? Why does everyone think that my sister and I have the cup!" Clary exclaimed, her bestfriend was in danger and no one was in a hurry to save him from what she can tell. Skye sighed and shook her head, she was imagining out of all the things her mother could have done...it had to be the Mortal Cup.

"It makes new Shadowhunters. Nobody wants Valentine forming an army loyal to himself." Jace said and sighed.

"Plus, it controls demons." Skye added but in a mumbled, she ran her hand through her hair In the inside, she was feeling herself slowly begin to panic.

"They'll propose a trade. Simon for the Cup." Jace said

"So, vampires will trade Simon for the Cup and Valentine will trade my mother for the Cup. Either way, we lose someone we love." Clary said glancing at her sister who nodded in agreement. The red head knew her sister wasn't really close to Simon but knew her sister only cared about her mother. If it were up to Skye, she would rather trade the cup in for her mother..friends are replaceable but not family.

"What if I just toss it up in the air and let them fight it out among themselves?" Clary asked as se leaned against the wall behind her, Alec raised an eyebrow and gave Clary a look.

"So this doesn't matter to you?" Alec asked

"Yes, of course, it matters." Skye responded quickly, the last thing she wanted was the others to stop trusting them. "There has to be a way to save Simon without trading in something that we don't have!"

"Look I will do anything but I can't turn into what you are overnight." Clary said, this time looking at all of them...even her own sister was trained and raised in this world she barely recognized.

"It's true. She was raised as a mundane." Isabelle said with a nod.

"What are you, her spokesman now?" Alec asked and rolled his eyes.

"I don't need a spokesman, we need a plan." Clary said, Jace let out a long sigh but he agreed with the red head...well there was more behind the reason why he was agreeing.

"Uh, look at all this stuff, these screens. I mean, can any of this help me find Simon? Where is he, anyway? Some kind of crypt in Transylvania?" Clary asked, as her eyes scanned the screens within the main lobby.

"Actually, no." Jace said as he leaned against the table. That was Camille's outfit, right? They're locals." He glanced at Skye who sat on the opposite side of the table from Isabelle, both girls exchanged looks and smiled. It had been a while since they had worked together.

"They're at the Hotel DuMort, down in Gansevoort Street." Isabelle said looking at Clary who shook her head and sighed.

"And we came back here? Why? We have to go there. Let's go, now. Come on." Clary turned around to leave and Skye reached over grabbing her arm.

"Yeah I don't think so...we need a plan." Skye whispered to her sister who groaned and turned back around.

"We need a Clave resolution for that." Alec said

"The four of us can't declare war on the vamps all by ourselves." Isabelle said before Alec cut in to finish off.

"And we can't react without considering our options." He said. "Downworlders are slaves to their impulses. We're not."

"Alec, you can't just jump on all the Downworlders." Isabelle said defending them.

"Oh, that's right. Seelies have their charms, apparently." Alec said, looking over at his sister with a grin. Skye smiled and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Right." Jace said with a smirk.

"Seelies?" Clary asked

"Like faeries. The Fair Folk. Add pixies, nixies, elves anybody half-angel, half-demon. It's pretty much a catch-all term." Skye explained, her sister nodded..understanding some of what she said.

"Izzy can tell you all about them. She's got a thing." Alec said, glancing at Isabelle.

"We've all got our things, don't we?" She replied and looked at Clary who sighed.

"Okay, I can't listen to this. Simon's been kidnapped by vampires. I guess I'll just take care of it myself." The red head said, backing away from the table.

"Clary, you're gonna get yourself killed." Skye said grabbing her sister's arm again. "You can't do this without us." Jace sighed and motioned them to come closer, and they all did before Jace spoke.

"They made the first 're gonna take care of this ourselves, right now."

"This is a bad idea." Alec said

"What, have you got a better one?" Skye asked, there was no time..they needed to save Simon now. "Look, the vamps broke the Accords. We have every right to act...they took a mundie."

"That's a big no-no. The Clave will give us a lecture and then they'll be glad we did it." Jace added and gave Skye a small smile. "Come on."

"Hard to argue with that." Iz said agreeing with Jace's plan, it was all they had at the moment.

"Even if we went ahead, I don't see how we get out of here without having to explain where we're going." Alec said, oh he hated this for sure. He knew how much trouble they were going to get but there was no way he can convince the others to change their mind. "We need weapons, and we can't let anyone see us get them." Jace stayed silent as he thought...and then looked at the others.

"I know where to get what we need." He said, now they had a plan...


	6. Dead Man's Party (PT 2)

"A graveyard really?" Clary mumbled as they all kept walking, she din't like this at all. It sent shivers down her spine, she glanced at her sister who was in a whole other world. "Skye?"

"Yes?" Skye replied and looked over at her sister. "Is something wrong?"

"No, just wanted to make sure you were paying attention." Clary said and looked around as she hugged herself. Alec had pulled away Jace to speak with him, he did not like this plan at all just for a mundie who Jace did not like at all.

"Damn it, Jace, just think this through. You don't even like this guy." Alec said, Jace sighed and shook his head before speaking. He knew how much Alex truly hated this all."This isn't about the mundane, this is about Skylar." Jace said quietly and looked around.

"What, are you so desperate to get laid that you'll risk killing us?"

"Wow, um, there's so much in that that was wrong, I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear it." Jace scoffed before turning around ready to leave but Alec grabbed his arm and pulled him back a bit.

"That's the problem. You're not listening. Not to this or anything else I've said tonight. You don't even remember much about this girl. For all we know...Valentine could have gotten to her.""You can trust her, or not. I don't care. That's not my business but remember this is Isabelle's parabatai and imagine how she would feel if she heard you say that." Jace said, Alec simply stared at his parabatai...he didn't even know what to say next. "But if you don't trust me-"

"Jace! Alec! I think I found it! Mary Milligan!" Clary shouted as her and her sister bent down on the head stone. "Beloved servant? Who wants that on a headstone"

"Someone who is in service to a cause greater than themselves." Alec said as he walked around it. Jace was clearing off the leafs on top of it as did Skylar.

"At least she is now, abracadabra." Jace said, Clary raised an eyebrow and glanced at all of them."Wait, you people actually say that?" Clary asked

"Don't say 'you people' we're all shadowhunters, little sister." Skye mumbled

"No, Clary, we don't." Jace said and glanced at Skye who smiled. He pulled out his stele and used it to unlock it. The boys both removed it and opened the cache filled with weapons. Clary picked up a blade and stared at it.

"Whoa.." She said a bit breathless, Skye let out a chuckle at how amazed her sister was. "I can't believe you kill with this."

"Well I do. Now be careful, Clarissa. I don't need you hurting yourself." Skye said, this was really happening now. Her sister knew about the shadow world..and now she was going to be apart of it.

"Won't bother me to go alone." Alec said as he turned around, then Jace cleared his throat.

"Actually, take Clary with you." Jace said, Alec shot him a glare and forced himself to nod.

"Hard Tail." Skye read out loud and glanced over at Jace who nodded. "I have never heard of this place. And you know Clary would kill you for deciding to take me to a biker bar than...hmmm I don't know...saving her best friend." The two walked in and looked around seeing the vampires. Jace pointed a guy and smirked.

"Bet you can't handle his charm." He challenged, Skye chuckled and shrugged before tieing her hair up into a pony tail.

"Oh yeah, you watch." Skye said before approaching the man, she glanced down at his bike. "I was wondering who owns this cool bike..."

"Well, hey, baby." He moved his hand slowly casting an encanto...Skye wanted to laugh but she played along. You like to ride? You know you smell like a friggin' angel, right?" He said with a wicked grin, as he leaned closer to her. Skye was cringing so bad in the inside, she hated this but oh well she was playing along since she was already so deep into this.

He moved behind her and helped her onto the bike...that was when Jace had enough. He stood up and walked over with a serious look on his face. "Hey, you having fun with my girl?" He asked

"Piss off, Shadowhunter." The vampire hissed, Skye giggled and looked at Jace.

"Brad's gonna take me for a ride." She said and shot Jace a quick glare when Brad wasn't paying attention. 'I hate you.' She mouthed, Jace chuckled and shook his head.

"That's right." Brad said

"That's not gonna happen." Jace said. "Don't move Skye." Brad made his move and Jace had dodged, he ended up behind him and when Brad turned around.

Jace went for the punch and caught the keys. He smirked to himself before seeing all the vampires stand up. He quickly got on the bike, turned it on and drove out of the bar. Skye wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly. "I am never doing that again."

"I needed the keys and you were a perfect distraction." Jace said. "Better hold on tight, this bike runs on demon energy." Skye smiled, this entire ride was amazing and breath taking. The bike was moving so fast, the moment it left the road. Her grip around his waist tightened.

"By the angel..." Skye said and glanced down at the ground. "This is amazing." He chuckled and nodded.

"It is." Jace replied, Skye closed her eyes for a second before taking in this amazing ride. She enjoyed it...but possibly even more because of Jace. Why was she feeling this way about a guy she barely remembered as a child? This odd feeling was tugging at her chest, which was bothering her not understanding why it was there.


	7. Dead Man's Party (PT 3)

"I'm surprised you are letting me rune you." Jace said, as he pulled out his stele and took her arm gently. Skye rolled her eyes as she watched him draw a silencing rune onto her arm, she had only let him rune because well she did not know why she did but she didn't mind...let work for her really. "You're being quiet."

"Sorry, tends to happen sometimes." Skye said softly, he finished up and smiled at her. "How will we find Simon?" She asked, she had never been to the hotel and usually avoided Vampires.

"He'll be in the most secure room." Jace said as he led the way to the entrance, Skye walked along beside him.

"Great, simple. He'll feel kind of high, kind of like he's in love. With the one who bit him..." Skye pointed out, it was odd the kind of effects vampires had on mundanes...the way they got into their heads.

"Exactly, it wears off just like love." Jace mumbled, Skylar raised an eyebrow and nudged him in a playful manner.

"Aww how someone never been in love?" She teased, he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No, have you?" He asked as he watched her.

"Nope!" She said popping the 'p' they both walked down the steps, the two were being honest with one another. "Though one day I wouldn't mind falling in love...it's something I've seen a lot in movies...on movie..with Clary and my mom. It's all love, they make it seem like the world stops and it's like they can't be around them no matter what.." Jace placed a hand on her shoulder and let out a soft sigh.

"One day, but it's not gonna happen...well not yet anyways. Now let's go-" Jace began to say before Skylar put her index finger on his lips, silencing him.

"Kick some vampire ass." Skye finished with a smile on her face.

"Just ran 30 blocks to get here before I freaking burned to death in the sun! You missed your ride, angel doll." The vampire from the bar hissing right before Jace was tackled by a few vampires, he fell onto the floor and was struggling to move.

"Skye!" Jace shouted, she let the vampire grabbed her wrist tightly and glared at her.

"Why'd you go with him, huh? You really know how to hurt a guy." He hissed, revealing his fangs before Skye kneed him in the crotch area and kicked him in the stomach.

"You're right. I really do know how to hurt a guy." Skye said before pulled out her blade and stabbing it into the vampire's back, he turned into dust as Jace fought off the vampires. Right on cue Alec came in, and shot an arrow at one of the vampire's fighting Jace with Isabelle plus Clary following.

"That was badass." Izzy said and chuckled, Skye did the same and rolled her eyes.

"Forget that, let's get Simon!" Clary reminded them, as she held her blade tightly.

"Right." Skye said with a nod, the shadowhunters left the room and head off to find him. Clary just wanted to find and save her best-friend, while the others simply want to leave the hotel unharmed. Luckily for them they had found Simon...with a knife on his neck..and held by Raphael.

"Simon!" Clary said and moved forward to him but Skye grabbed her arm and pulled her back not wanting her little sister getting hurt.

"That's not gonna do any good." Jace said, keeping his eyes on the vampire.

"Listen to him, Clary Fairchild. Put it away. I've had more than enough of your friend for one day. I'd love to cut his throat. Don't give me a reason. Put it away!" Raphael shouted, the others exchanged looks before putting their weapons away.

"Simon. Simon, are you all right?" Clary asked, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"I wouldn't say all right..." Simon said and gulped, he was afraid...this world was scarier than he expected.

"Stop talking! Now... if you would all just follow me. Let's go!" Raphael spoke as he started to walk backwards and slowly, keeping his eyes on the nephilim. They hesitated at first but followed Raphael away. After a while, Raphael had pushed Simon forward towards Jace.

"Jace Wayland! Remember who your friends are." Raphael shouted, that was the last thing he said to Jace before leaving and joining the others on the roof. Skylar, Alec, Jace and Isabelle had left Clary and Simon to talk alone.

Skylar approached her parabatai reapplying her lipstick, Isabelle smiled at her. "Need some? For when you make out with Jace?" Izzy teased in a whisper, Skylar rolled her eyes and nudged her lightly before chuckling.

"Oh shut up, I don't plan on making out with him...with red lipstick." Skylar said playing along with her, Izzy finished applying her lipstick and winked at her.

"Forgot, you're more of a lip gloss girl." Izzy said, the blonde nodded in agreement and glanced back at Jace who had looked at her at the same time before returning to his conversation with Alec.

I won't be home on the weekends, so I decided to update early!


	8. Raising Hell (PT 1)

"Skylar, you can breath. Just keep trying.." Seraphina said, as the necklace around Skylar's neck glowed brightly and pulsed. Skylar felt her lungs fill with water, as she kept trying to get out of the water. Something was holding her down in a tub, she wore a white dress that was covered in blood. "Skylnn, you need to fight it!" The pain of drowning was awful, being unable to breath...it was the worst.

"Skye?" A familiar male voice said, she felt his hands on her arm..shake her a bit. When she opened her eyes and gasped for air, it was Jace...he stared at her and sighed. "Hey, are you alright? I heard you coughing and gagging...I came as soon as possible."

"Y-Yeah. Just a nightmare..." Skylar said before sitting up, and running a hand through her hair. She can feel her heart pounding in her chest, this nightmare had one hell of an affect on her. "I was drowning...like I couldn't breath...and someone was holding me down in a tub...literally pushing me down."

"They were trying to kill you." Jace said before scooting over to her, he pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back up and down, with his hand. "By well drowning you.." Skye chuckled and pulled away from him.

"I assumed that because well..I was under water and I couldn't breath but thank you for clarifying that for me." Skylar said, shaking her head as she stretched a bit.

"Skye? Am I interuptting?" Clary asked, standing in the door way and looking at the two. The red head looked a bit, startled and hugged herself.

"No, what's up?" Skylar asked, Clary cleared her throat as she glanced at the shirtless Jace and then at her sister.

"Um I need you to tell me everything you know about Magnus Bane." Clary said, oh Skylar knew Magnus Bane alright..very well. He was like a father figure to her, and she loved him.

"Magnus Bane is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, why?" Jace replied instead of Skye.

"Because that vampire, Camille, practically accused him of stealing my memories." Clary said, Skylar's raised an eyebrow and gave her sister a curious look.

"Where did you hear that?" Skylar asked

"When Simon told Camille someone took my memories back at the Hotel DuMort, she blamed Magnus Bane." Clary explained, she simply wanted her memories and wanted to know about this world quickly. "I keep having these dreams where this Magnus guy is with my mom and she tells him to protect me."

"You mean, like, memory fragments?" Jace asked, Clary nodded and let out sigh.

"Yeah, but they're not making sense."

"Well Clary, they're fragments after all. They won't make sense until you get all of your memories." Skylar said and ran a hand through her hair.

"Your sister is right also Magnus' magic is so powerful, he can invade even the Silent Brothers. If he's the warlock that took your memories he could be the key to everything." Jace said

"People are risking their lives to help me get my memories back. But there might not be anything there. I might not remember anything that will lead to the Mortal Cup or my mom." Clary admitted, she kept thinking about...what if...what if her memories led to nothing? No cup or anything? What if it was just a dead end?

"Clary, believe me when I tell you that finding your memories is our only shot at getting the Mortal Cup back." Jace said before standing up and glancing at Skylar who nodded in agreement. She got up as well, reached for her sweatshirt on the dresser...and put it on. Jace had left, to his room to get his sweatshirt.

"The mundie's leaving." Isabelle said as she walked into Skylar's room.

"Simon? He can't leave." Clary said quickly before leaving quickly to stop him.

"He can and he is." Isabelle added before Clary left, her eyes landed on Skye. "What a handful." Th blonde chuckled and nodded.

"The mundane and my sister...are a handful. Do me a favor, go wake Alec and Hodge. We might have a lead on the Mortal Cup." Skylar said, Izzy nodded and have her parabatai a smile before turning around then leaving.

"Magnus Bane, he's over 300 years old." Hodge said as he looked through the tablet, the images he looked at appeared on the big screen. "And, as you can see, he's not exactly shied away from the pleasures of every century. His tastes are both exquisite and quite excessive." Skylar wanted to say something, she knew Magnus and they had a special friendship but she enjoyed watching everyone learning about him.

"He looks like the Downworld's David Guetta." Clary said, Isabelle smirked and glanced over at the redhead.

"Guetta's already a Downworlder. Vampire? Ever seen him in the daylight?"

"Can you two focus? This is not a joke." Alec said, and shook his head. Isabelle rolled her eyes before paying attention.

"Someone needs to get slayed." Izzy mumbled

"Alec's right now, Magnus is one of the most powerful warlocks I've ever known." Hodge said before turning around to face them all. "He has a deep mistrust of Shadowhunters."

"Well, then why did he help my mom remove my memories? Isn't she a Shadowhunter?" Clary asked, she looked over at her sister who had been dazing off.

"Yes, one of the "help" might not be the most accurate word. Now, did Magnus provide a service for Jocelyn? Perhaps. But more than likely, your mother paid Magnus handsomely for his magic."

"Warlocks usually require payment before they help anyone with anything. " Jace said before taking a seat beside Alec.

"Word from the Clave is that most of the warlocks have gone into hiding since Valentine began hunting them." Alec said

"So how do we find Magnus?" Clary asked

"We don't. Magnus finds us, we'll set up a meeting, somewhere protected. Lure him out of hiding." Jace said answering, Clary's question.

"And I know exactly where we do it." Isabelle said before getting off the table and walking over to Hodge who handed her the tablet where she pulled up a flyer.

"A Downworld rave." Skylar said and smiled a bit. That was the perfect way to get to Magnus and she knew it.

"Nice, Izzy." Jace said

"And where'd you get that?" Alec asked, giving his sister a look.

"During my surveillance of the Downworlders. From what I hear, Magnus likes to party." Isabelle said, Alec shook his head a bit and sighed.

"He'll never go for it." Alec said "Not with Valentine trying to kill him."

"Of course he will, he'll blend in and hide in plain sight." Jace said, Skylar got off the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"He'll be there, I can guarantee that but he's gonna need a push...a small one." Skylar said. "Something to get his attention."

"Come with me." Hodge said, they all exchanged looks before following him over. Hodge led them away, he bent down and used his stele. Clary watched as he suddenly pulled out a bright ruby necklace and held it up.

"Is that real?" Isabelle asked, mesmerized by how beautiful it looked.

"A four-karat, unheated Burmese ruby-" Hodge began to explain before Skylar stepped forward and spoke.

"And this necklace has special meaning to Magnus Bane as it was a gift from him to his then lover, Camille Belcourt." Skylar said softly as she found herself staring at the beauty.

"What, Camille and Magnus were lovers?" Clary asked

"Warlock gets around." Jace commented before Hodge looked at Skylar to continue since she knew all about the necklace.

"Magnus bought it in 1857 for the price of his London townhouse. Now, the jewel is enchanted by a spell that alerts the wearer to the presence of demons." Skylar said and let out a sigh. She had never imagined to see the necklace in person.

"It's so beautiful." Izzy whispered, breathless as she touched it.

"Magnus has longed to reunite with this necklace. Offer it to him, he might just take the bait." Hodge said, Jace nodded before beginning to walk away.

"I'll send Magnus a fire message to arrange the meeting. We have to get to Magnus before Valentine does." He said...Skylar was pretty excited to see Magnus plus with her around speaking with Magnus would be 100% easier than it just being Clary.


	9. Raising Hell (PT 2)

"By the angel, Isabelle. This dress is way to short." Skye mumbled as she pulled the dress down a bit, she shot her parabatai a glare who smirked and winked at her. 'I hate you' She mouthed the words before looking at the others heading to the rave.

"Last time we were here, this place was crawling with vampires." Clary said and let out a sigh.

"Relax, all Downworlders hang out here. We just came on vampire night." Skye said trying to reassure her little sister before once again pulling down her dress a bit.

"Do you think red's my color?"Isabelle asked, as she looked down at the beautiful necklace around her neck. Clary and Skye exchanged looks before looking at the Lightwood.

"Iz, with a body like yours, everything's your color." Clary said with a chuckle, Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Good point." She replied "Damn, I make this necklace look so good."

"Will you take it off? I'm certain Magnus Bane doesn't want drool on his ruby when we make the exchange." Alec said in a serious tone, he wasn't taking this lightly. Not only were they helping one daughter of Valentine Morgenstern but two of them and he was worried that they could have been spies...you never know.

"You know, I wouldn't be so sure. Most men like it when I admire their jewels." Isabelle said with a smirk, Skye snorted and cleared her throat while Jace glanced at the girls and shook his head.

"Can you just give it to Jace?" Alec asked, Isabelle rolled her eyes before taking the necklace off and handing it over to Jace.

"You're such a buzzkill."

Walking into the rave, Jace stood in between of Clary and Skylar...both of the girls looking for Magnus. One was more happy to see the warlock while the other is pissed off at the warlock who took her memories. You can guess who's who by that. Skylar smiled when her eyes landed on Magnus...yes Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She hurried over to him, smiling brightly.

"Magnus." She said, Magnus smiled at the blonde before standing up and pulling her into a tight hug. It had been a while since they last seen each other.

"Skylnn Fairchild." Magnus said softly before pulling away from her a little, he scanned her facial features trying to see whether she looked different. The only different thing was Skylar's eyes had become brighter as they always did every year for some reason. Magnus let out a sigh when he saw a redhead approaching, immediately recognizing her...she looked just like Jocelyn..almost the spitting image of her.

"Clarissa Fairchild, you've grown into a beautiful young woman." He said, Skylar turned around to face her sister and Jace.

"Magnus Bane." Clary said, her tone cold and bitter. She was not happy with this warlock at all...taking HER memories away from her..who does that? "So you're the one who stole my memories." Magnus held up his finger and shook it a bit, that was inaccurate.

"At your mother's request, she knew the risk." Magnus corrected, he wasn't going to let anyone believe that he simply just went and took her memories. "Show me the jewelry, Shadowhunter." He demanded, Jace showed her the necklace but before Magnus could get it...Jace had pulled back and shook his head.

"Ooh Give Clary back her memories, and you get the jewelry." Jace said, Magnus gave him a look and glanced at the others.

"I have to confirm it's authenticity." Magnus said, Jace looked at Skye who nodded at him...telling him to give it to Magnus. Jace let out a sigh of defeat before he handed the necklace to Magnus who looked right at it..scanning it.

"Amor verus numquam moritur." True love cannot die. Oh, how I've missed this jewel." Magnus admitted as he admired it, the red head cleared her throat not wanting to wait anymore. She was getting a bit impatient.

"Now, it's your turn to pay up." Clary said

"I wish I could retrieve your memories, but I no longer have them." Magnus said, Skye mumbled something under her breath...another dead end here.

"What? Where are they?" Clary asked, this couldn't be happening to her now. She needed to find her mother now...and now she couldn't get her memory back or she thought.

"I fed them to a memory demon for safekeeping." Magnus replied quickly as he put his necklace away without them asking any questions.

"And why the hell would you do that?" Jace questioned, stepping forward. Skylar hurried over to stand beside Magnus, she didn't need things to go sour.

"To protect Clary and the Cup, if Valentine ever captured me, he could torture Clary's memories out of me. Just like he tortured Dot." Magnus explained, it wasn't wrong for the warlock for wanting to protect himself. Valentine wasn't someone anyone wanted to mess with at all.

"Tortured? Wait, is Dot okay?" Clary's expression had change quickly the moment Dot was mentioned, first she was angry and now she was worried about her friend.

"You don't know? Dot is dead." Magnus said softly and sighed.

"What? How do you know?" Clary felt her world just shatter once again, everything was just getting worse and worse.

"Magnus can sense other warlocks magic, and...usually when warlocks are dead...he can't feel their magic." Skylar explained, this was awful...now Dot was dead all because Valentine wanted the cup and Dot wouldn't help him

"Valentine killed her because she would not betray your mother." Magnus said before moving towards her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, my God." Clary whispered and gulped.

"Come with me, Clary. My lair can offer you protection no Shadowhunter ever could and Skylnn...you are always welcome to come back home." Magnus said taking Skylar's hand and looking back at Clary who backed away from him.

"No! No, I'm not going anywhere with you and you can't go either Skylar!" Clary shouted

"Don't be a fool, your mother would want you and your sister to live." Magnus said

"Then help me get my memories back from whatever demon you gave them to." Clary said softly, Magnus let Skye's hand go and shook his head.

"Valentine is hunting you, too. And every moment we're outside my lair's protection, is a moment Valentine gets closer to finding us. Come with me." Magnus said before snapping his fingers, opening a portal for them all. His gaze going from one Fairchild to another, he had a pleading look in his eyes. "I won't offer again."

"No. No, I won't hide from my problems and neither should you." Clary said, until they heard Isabelle shouting at them.

"Look out!" Isabelle shouted, as an arrow shot past hitting the Circle Member who almost attacked them, Magnus watched Alec walk past him.

"Who are you?" He asked before heading towards the portal knowing he needed to get out of here.

"Magnus, wait! - You're my only hope." Clary said, grabbing his hand to turn him around.

"Valentine found us, I warned your mother this might happen." Magnus said before going through the portal quickly as possible.

"Wait.." Clary whispered before looking at her hand and opening it, revealing a ring in her palm.

"The area's secure, looks like he was the only assassin." Isabelle said walking over to the others, Alec examined the body of the assassin and looked over at them.

"He has a Circle rune on the base of his neck." Alec said, Skylar walked over to him and looked at the rune before sighing.

"He's right..." She mumbled before running a hand through her hair. "They found us, it's not safe here. We have to go." The blonde grabbed her sister's hand and followed the others out of the rave.

"S-Skye, Dot's dead..."

"I-I know.." Skylar said and cleared her throat as Alec and Jace began to speak to one another.

"You know what? This is great." Alec said "And not only did Magnus not get the girl her memories back, he took the necklace and you let that blonde on get to you."

"This is fantastic Alec, the girl her name is Clary and the blonde's name is Skylar I highly suggest you keep your voice down." Jace said back, clearly these two were getting upset.

"Why? What, are you afraid I'm gonna upset her? We have risked our lives again and again for these girls, and where has it gotten us? All right? Nowhere. We're no closer to getting the Mortal Cup, and we've lost the Institute's necklace." Alec said before Clary rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I will I will never get my memories back!" Clary reminded them, Jace shook his head before grabbing the ring she tossed before walking away from them.

"You give up way too easy." He said before using his stele and using his tracking rune.

"What is he doing?" Clary asked, Skye smiled a bit when she noticed what Jace was doing. He was really trying to help them which was good.

"He's tracking Magnus." Skylar said and held her sister's hand, trying to reassure and calm her nerves down.

"Be quiet and keep your distance." Alec said looking at the three of the girls

"The button belonged to Magnus." Isabelle said, they all stayed silent as they watched Jace attempt to track Magnus. He turned around and shook his head.

"No, the signal's not strong enough. Magnus must be blocking the track. Let's do this, Alec." Jace said, Alec nodded and walked over to his parabatai. They held each other's hand and stared at each other, as they began to track Magnus..together.

"Do what?" Clary asked in a low whisper, Skylar and Isabelle exchanged looks and smiled.

"Parabatai tracking. When parabatais track, their power grows stronger. Jace and Alec are gonna track Magnus together." Isabelle said before shaking her head a bit.

"I honestly think, Izzy and I should be doing that." Skylar admitted, Isabelle chuckled and nodded in agreement. Clary gave them both a look before going back to watch Alec and Jace.

"Yeah, this whole parabatai thing seems oddly intimate, if you ask me." Clary said quietly, the girls chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it." Isabelle and Skylar said at the same time before Jace and Alec pulled away. They managed to track Magnus down, Jace smirked a bit as he looked at the girls.

"Got him." Jace said, finally they were getting somewhere again. Clary was determined and she was going to get her memories back somehow or someway. She needed these memories to find her mother while the other thing going through Skylar's head to finding the cup..and getting it to the Clave before Valentine found it.


	10. Raising Hell (PT 3)

"Magnus' lair is right behind that fence." Jace said, they had managed to track the warlock down and were ready to speak to him.

"Magnus lives in a warehouse?" Clary asked as she stared at the the fence, she looked around before Skylar shook her head and pulled out her sword, stepping forward knowing something wasn't right.

"Not exactly, warlock glamour." Skylar replied before turning around to look at the others, her eyes filled with worry. "Something's not right here, we shouldn't have been able to find him..."

"Skye is right, it's far too easy to get this close." Isabelle said as she held up her hand and scanned the area with her eyes. She sensed it, they all could sense that something was wrong.

"His protective wards must be down." Jace said before looking at Alec.

"You, don't get in the way." Alec said to Clary before something caught all their attentions. They saw a circle member stab and kill a warlock letting him drop onto the ground.

"Valentine found Magnus!" Clary shouted, everyone began to run and separate...this was a start of something bad..really bad.

It happened quickly, they managed to get rid of all of the circle members who had found Magnus and thankfully they were in a safer location now. Clary and Magnus had spoken, and now they were getting ready to retrieve Clarissa's memories during the whole time Skylar had fallen silent watching everyone and everything that was going on. This was starting to be a bit too much for her now...she sat down and ran a hand through her hair.

"Ah, much better. Ugh, it's inevitable. After each move, I get the itch to redecorate. Normally, I love a dirty lair, but this is one is just sloppy." Magnus said fixing his coffee table as he smirked then glanced at Alec, Isabelle smiled a bit to herself and shook her head. "I believe in payment for services rendered, thank you for defending the warlocks." Magnus pulled out his necklace and placed it around Isabelle's neck, who blinked slowly surprised by his form of payment.

"I couldn't." Izzy said

"Oh, but you could and you should. The Lightwoods have been wearing this for years, besides, this would look silly on your brother." Magnus said and leaned in a bit closer to speak to her quietly. "About Alec, is he more of a flower or cologne man?" He asked quietly, Clary cleared her throat clearly impatient and not in the best mood.

"Okay, so how do we summon the memory demon?" She asked, Magnus stepped away from Isabelle and looked at Clary. He was worried she didn't understand the risk this has.

"Are you certain? Summoning such a powerful demon could be lethal." Magnus warned and glanced at Skylar, he noticed her odd behavior but didn't point it out.

"I'll do anything to save my mother, where is the demon?" Clary asked, crossing her arm over her chest. Magnus nodded.

"Pretty boy, get your team ready." The warlock said, and of course Jace stepped forward and when Magnus looked at him oh boy he sighed and shook his head. "I'm not talking to you." He paused before pointing at Alec. "I'm talking to you." He took Clary away into another room needing to speak to her and he did.

Jace sat down beside Skylar and cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Is everything alright?" He asked her softly, she nodded slowly and sighed.

"It just hit me, my mother is missing and Valentine is alive..looking for a cup. My sister needs to be trained and learn about this world, and right now there is a chance that the Clave is aiming a target at me." Skylar said and ran a hand through her hair. "This is all just insane and ridiculous I mean...when did my life get so messed up.."

"It happens, but I will be honest. This is the most interesting thing that has ever gone down for me, and the others. We are finding a man who is..unstable." Jace said before he saw Isabelle lean over on the couch, and looked at the both of them.

"Bonding I see? It's actually rea-" Skylar cut her off already knowing what she was trying to do or say.

"Go admire your new jewel." Skye said quickly and shooed off Isabelle who smirked and pushed herself away from the couch, wondering off. Magnus came back and gave Skylar quite a look that meant he wanted to speak to her, she stood up and followed the warlock away. He couldn't believe this was all going down now...out of all the others days this all could have occurred or go down. Magnus had left to go speak with Clary quickly and then called in her sister.

"The memory demon is a Greater Demon." Skylar began to explain as she walked over to her little sister when Magnus had left to go get the others. "The rune will be far more powerful than anything you've faced so far, Clary we don't have to do this if you aren't ready to."

"Do it, my memories are the only lead we have on finding mom...Skye. This is all we got and have at the moment." Clary said as she looked down for a second inhaling sharply.

"This will sting for sure." Skylar said pulling out her stele and drawing the rune on Clary's arm, she let out a piercing scream.

"Everyone take your rightful place on the pentagram." Magnus said, Skylar had decided to stay away and back since Magnus thought it was best not to get her involved in this and for another reason he rather not speak of. "We must initiate a this bond is sealed, it cannot be broken until the demon retreats." He spoke wgen everyone was in position, they began to take each other's hand. "No matter what happens, we must not let go of each other's hands."

"You people are pathetic." Isabelle said as watched the others, she rolled her eyes and took Clary's hand then Magnus's as if it was nothing. Skye shook her head and smiled a bit at her parabatai.

"I will lead the ceremony, and you all must do exactly as I say. The demon's name is Valak, and at some point, he will ask for payment in exchange for Clary's memories." Magnus said, Jace gave the warlock a look not expecting there to be a payment needed..

"What do you mean? What kind of payment?" He asked quickly glancing back at Skye then at Clary, Magnus grinned a bit and sighed.

"We will see, let us begin." He said before he began to chant a spell, as he chanted Isabelle felt the necklace she wore begin to pulse. Her eyes widned a bit as she looked down at the ruby necklace.

"The necklace, it's pulsing." Isabelle said, in the center of them all the demon had appeared looking like a tornado with eyes in it.

"Valak is among us, do not break the bond. It is time, the demon demands payment."

"What does it want?" Jace asked.

"We must each relinquish a beloved memory of the one we love the most." Magnus said, the others exchanged looks and all nodded before one by one the demon took a memory until it got to Alec. The eldest Lightwood eyes widened when he saw that the memory he had taken was about Jace.

"No, it's not true! The demon deceived me!" He said as he began to pull away, the others began to shout at him telling him not to break the bond and that everything was okay. When the bond was broken everyone was blown away, Skylar cursed under her breath everything was getting out of hand. Alec had moved in front of the demon...well attempted to until Jace pushed him away and was grabbed by the demon.

"I cannot contain the demon much longer!" Magnus said as he used all the magic he could to contain the greater demon. Isabelle and Alec grabbed onto Jace's arms trying to pull him back. "The demon is growing stronger!" Magnus warned, Skylar looked at Clary giving her a pleading look as she pulled out her sword.

"He's slipping!" Isabelle shouted, Skylar gulped knowing killing the demon she would lose her memories forever. "Skye!" Izzy shouted, the blonde walked over and stabbed the demon with her sword letting Jace go and fall onto the floor unconscious. She put the sword away before getting on her knees and shaking Jace like Alec and Isabelle did.

"Jace, get up." Alec said, he felt so guilty...this was all his fault after all.

"Is he gonna be all right?" Clary asked, Magnus walked over and shrugged.

"I don't know, does he normally just lay like that without moving?" He asked, Skylar gave him the seriously look that shut up Magnus.

"Get up." Alec repeated, Jace gasped for air and sat up, coughing and shaking his head.

"I'm all right. I'm just getting my second wind." Jace said, and looking directly at Skylar who smiled a bit and shook her head. Alec stood up and walked away, Magnus followed him and stopped to speak to him.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Alec." Magnus said quietly, Alec didn't look at him and stared right ahead.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alec replied, he did not want to talk about this at all.

"You will." The warlock said softly before walking away leaving Alec there for a second before he left.

"Thank the angel that you're alright...for a second there, I thought we lost you." Skylar said and placed her hand on his cheek. He chuckled and smiled at her.

"I don't die easily..." He said softly and placed his hand on hers for a while. "Come on, we should get back..." She nodded and moved her hand away from him and stood up. Well there lost their only lead so far..which were Clary's memories but there had to be another way..to find the cup and Jocelyn.


	11. Moo Shu To Go (PT 1)

Skylar sat on her room bed, well a room at The Institute of course. She stared at a book that Isabelle had given her to read. She couldn't sleep much anyways with everything that happened today, she ran a hand through her hair as she read. "Am I interrupting?" Jace asked as he stepped into her room.

"Yes actually, I was getting to the juicy part." Skye said before closing the book and sitting up a bit more straight. He chuckled before sitting down beside her on the bed, she lifted her blanket and threw it over his legs. "What's up?"

"Your sister's necklace is a portal shard." Jace said looking over at Skye before sighing softly. "She saw Valentine and your mother there-" He paused noticing Skye's face, mentioning those two was just hurting her. "You know never mind, let's talk about the fact you panicked when you thought I was dead."

I-I did not panic." Skye corrected and gave him a look. "I was just worried." She whispered as she turned her head to look at him. "A little bit worried, okay?"

"And I wonder why..." Jace whispered before leaning closer to her, his lips brushing against hers gently. In a blink of an eye, Skye pressed her lips against his and they actually kissed.

"Am I interrupting?" Clary asked as she watched the two, she made a face and tilted her head to the pulled away from Jace and quickly got out of the bed, before shaking her head and clearing her throat. "Alec took my only way of finding mom."

"It's for your safety..." Skye said and cleared her throat. "It'll be fine, alright? We will find mom soon..." She added before walking over to her sister, taking her hand. She glanced back at Jace who was smirking, and winked at her before the two left.

Skye laid on the bed as Isabelle and Clary spoke, back and forth. The blonde closed her eyes and listened in, Izzy was trying to comfort the red head. She didn't want Clary to start to feel hopeless or else Skye would. In the blonde's mind..all she could think about was the kiss over and over again, soon it had consumed her thoughts making her sigh in defeat. "By the angel.." She whispered under her breath before sitting up, and following Izzy and Clary when they finished speaking.

Isabelle led the sisters to the entrance where Maryse Lightwood made an entrance, she looked her daughter up and down, with a slight frown. "Dressed to impress, I see." Maryse said, Isabelle looked down and fell silent. Skylar let out a soft sigh as she looked over at her parabatai feeling bad, she hated to see Isabelle act this way. "And you have been playing with the family heirloom."

"Hi, I'm Clary Fairchild." The red head said before she cleared her throat and looked at Maryse who was emotionless.

"You look just like your mother. We know all about you in Idris." Maryse said as she looked at Clary then at Skylar, she inhaled deeply and sighed.

"Idris?" Clary asked before Skye cleared her throat and spoke.

"The Shadowhunter homeland. If you think the Institute is well-hidden, wait until you see that place." Skye said, Clary nodded understanding what she said before Isabelle asked the one question that was on her mind.

"How's Max? We all miss him." Izzy said, she truly missed seeing her little brother running around and causing chaos. He was adorable and cute...her heart ached when she thought about him. Clary had no idea Isabelle had a little brother, she looked over at Isabelle giving her a confused look before Izzy explained who Max was. "Little brother. Cute but clingy. Kinda Simon-ish."

"Robert's picking him up at the Mumbai Institute. Where's Jace? We have a situation that has to be handled now." Maryse said, she walked past the two girls and headed off the find Jace, Isabelle and the sisters followed as well.

"Well, that's my mom." Izzy whispered to Clary and let out a soft sigh.

" Is your mom always like that? She didn't even hug you." Clary said as they stopped and watched Jace train, Skye watched and smiled as she did.

"Shadowhunters aren't big huggers." Izzy replied and crossed her arms. Jace moved around, swiftly and fast, he was amazing and everyone knew that. When he finished off, he smiled at the sight of Maryse and headed over to her.

"Maryse." Jace said "How's everyone in Idris? Where's, uh... where's Max?" He asked as he looked around expecting to see his little brother around here. Isabelle walked over and shook her head.

"No Max, just Mom with her hair on fire. " Izzy said as Clary and Skye walked over as well. Skye standing on the other side of Jace who glanced at her and smirked.

"I completely forgot to say hello, Skylnn." Maryse said with a faint smile before looking at the four shadowhunters that stood before her. Alec walked over, greeting his mother before taking a step back next to Skye.

"Mother. Welcome back. We didn't expect you." He said quite surprised, he wished that he had known early that his mother would be back...and had something on her mind.

""You should be prepared, whether you expect me or not." Maryse said in a strict tone, as she stood straight with her hands in front of her. "We'll talk about the Institute later. Right now, we have a bigger problem. The Seelies have stopped communicating with the Clave and won't explain why. My guess is they're still upset we asked them to send scouts to look for Valentine, but no one in their realm will talk." She explained, Isabelle was quick to speak.

"I have Seelie friends." Izzy said, hoping that she could be some sort of help. Skye looked over at her with a smirk on her lips when Izzy mentioned have some 'friends' she knew they were far from friends.

"Yes, I know about your friends. Isabelle, we stay separate from the Downworld for good reasons. The wrong move, the wrong word... Do you think there is such a thing as harmless rebellion? Who knows what offends these creatures?" Maryse asked

"Maybe you told him... them... something they shouldn't know." Izzy mumbled and looked down at her shoes again. Maryse gave her a look before snapping at her.

"Maybe you trod on one of their ridiculous customs without knowing it." Maryse said, Jace intervened..knowing it wasn't right for Maryse to be acting such a way towards her own daughter.

"Wait, wait. I don't understand. You're laying all this on Izzy for having a friend in the Downworld?" Jace asked, Maryse shook her head before sighing. She needed them to understand her ways and perspective of things..the right ways that she learned.

"When someone upsets the natural order, everything falls apart." Maryse said, Skye nudged Alec hoping he would say something in order to get Maryse onto their side.

"She's right. She can visit with Meliorn and see what he knows." Alec said as he took a step back and glanced back at them. "Jace and Skylar will join her, they'll know what to do and how to approach Seelies." He added...they were off to another adventure...


	12. Moo Shu To Go (PT 2)

Thanks to Skye's luck, she managed to get out of the mission with Jace and Izzy, she didn't really want to go and say something she wasn't. She really didn't trust Meliorn...for her own reasons. She sat down on the floor of her room and placed her hand on her necklace before speaking. "I kissed him." She said when she felt her necklace pulse a bit in response.

"Skylnn, I am not here to discuss your love life." Seraphina said in a cold tone and could be heard sighing. "You need to find your mother before your father pulls a stunt that could affect everyone."

"I know, I'll figure something out.." Skye said when she stood up and tied her hair up in a bun. "What's the plan when we are close to Valentine?"

"Kill him." Seraphina replied right after the question was asked. "The angels want Valentine to fall for what he has done, I want him dead for good."

"I-I can guarantee that is what will happen.." Skylar said as her blue eyes darker a bit, her necklace stopped pulsing and glowing when she said that which meant the once powerful angel was no longer listening nor interested at the moment. She left her room and headed to meet Alec to watch Clary and him train. Since she was already trained, there wasn't much she had to do or learn. All she did was watch Clary and Alec, train and speak to one another and some statements were referring to Skye who had spoken up a few times.

"Where are you both doing?" Alec said as he walked behind the two sisters, both flinching a bit. Clary had an idea to find this box Jocelyn use to take out once a year and cry about it. Skye already knew what that box was..and who it was meant for but she didn't say anything not because she didn't want too...because she couldn't speak about it without feeling sick at the thought.

"We are on our way to the loft." Skylar said as she crossed her arms over her chest, at this point they needed anything that connected to Jocelyn.

"There's something there that I think could help me find my mother." Clary added before looking up at Alec who looked quite annoyed with the two. He mumbled something under his breath. "Why do you always look so miserable?" She asked out of nowhere, Skye inhaled deeply and simply stayed silent.

"I don't." Alec replied, looking down at the red head.

"You do. It must be hard being in love with Jace and he's straight and everything." Clary blurted out. "And the fact that he's after someone else already."

"Clarissa, stop." Skye replied in a cold voice, she wasn't interested in making enemies with Isabelle's older brother who she loved very much and cared for. The red head had let it go and fell silent as they headed off to their mother's loft.

"There's nothing left of me here." Clary said breathless as she stepped into her room, inhaling deeply her eyes scanning what use to be her room. Skye followed her sister and Simon into the room, Alec stood behind them watching out.

"Your mother was trying to erase any trace that you existed. So that you couldn't be tracked. She was protecting you." Alec explained, Skye nodded as she walked around a bit. Her ears picked up a sound of the floorboards sounding a bit different. Clary bent down and moved the floorboards revealing a box with the initials J.C which she remembered.

"Is this the box you remember?" Skye asked as Clary nodded and stood up, holding it in her hands tightly.

"She used to wait till she thought I was asleep and then take it out." Clary said as she opened it, seeing a lock of baby hair and a baby shoe. "I don't know what any of this is." The blonde had tensed a bit and closed her eyes for a second before shaking her head slightly..she knew what that was...exactly who that belonged to.

"There's someone here, get what you need. Do not move until I get back." Alec said as he left the three alone, and had gone off to see what was going on and who else could possibly be here.

"She's not showing up." Jace said as he tried tracking the girl with an item as Izzy tried the cell but she sighed and walked over to the when she noticed they were getting nowhere. Izzy pulled a ring off her finger and looked at Jace.

"Let me, Skye's my parabatai and she will show up." Izzy said before she used her tracking rune to find Skye, the dark haired shadowhunter kept her eyes closed and let out a soft sigh. "Come on, Skylnn...give me a sign.."

"It was your job to look after her." Jace hissed as he stepped towards Alec filled with nothing but anger, he was beyond angry and disappointed in his own parabatai. "And you lost her, how do you lose her? Tell me!"

"I did my best, Jace." Alec replied before Isabelle opened her eyes slowly and shook her head. She wasn't getting anything at all which made her frustrated.

"Then maybe your mother was right, and your best is just isn't good enough." Jace said, Isabelle shook her head and stepped in between the boys, giving them a look.

"That's enough! We need to find them and fast...there is a chance that Skye can be outnumbered where ever she is." Izzy said as the boys fell silent. Their main concern was finding the three and get them all to safety.

"Alaric, did you arrest us for trespassing or something, because, news flash, I was in my own apartment." Clary said as she leaned forward the table, she was speaking to the one person she recognized,

"We're just having a little conversation, that's all."

"Do you always handcuff people you wanna talk to? I bet this guy has one of the scariest online profiles ever." Simon said as he glanced over at Skye who was silently serving where she was and how to get out of here.

"This guy's funny. I like funny."

"You just need to tell us where the Mortal Cup is." Alaric said as he shifted his gaze between Skylar and Clary, any of the two would know where the mortal cup was.

"Everyone thinks I can find this Cup, but I don't know where it is!" Clary said rather quickly, annoyed and becoming impatient. She needed answers and she needed them now.

"Think, Clary or Skye. I'm trying to give you a chance." Alaric begged, Skye looked directly at him...emotionless.

"We can't help you. I'm sorry." Skye replied before the man sitting beside Alaric suddenly stabbed a fork in the table causing Clary and Simon, in a blink of an eye the blonde had grabbed it and stabbed it into his hand causing him to grunt in pain. "I suggest you let us go before I do ruin you, doggy." She hissed...


	13. Moo Shu To Go (PT 3)

Theo let out a grunt of pain and growled under his breath as he felt the pain go through his arm and up. He grabbed the fork and pulled it out, glaring at the blond and leaned closer to her. "You want to play nephilim? Let's play." He hissed, he called over a few more werewolves to come over and took Simon, and Skye.

"No!Hey, hey - Hey, don't touch them!" Clary shouted as she glanced back at her sister and bestfriend, her heart racing at the thought of them getting hurt.

"Tell us where the Cup is or your funny friend, and weak sister are dead."Theo said, Skye quickly shook her head at her sister and frowned.

"Clarissa, listen to me. Do not say a word, Simon and I will be fine!" Skye said quickly before the werewolves had taken them away and into a cell...this was the first time that Simon and Skye were in a situation here.

Skye had began to look around for a way to get out, she wasn't as panicked as Simon was who kept walking back and forth. He had been kidnap once again and it was...starting to annoy him quite a bit as well. He turned around and watched the blonde, who began to whisper to herself as she walked around. Mentally, she was speaking to Seraphina who well...wasn't really doing much. She knew that the angel...well could only do so much around Simon..revealing herself was not apart of the plan.

Simon began to look around, looking though a few lockers...as the blonde kept walking around acting crazy. He found a phone and his eyes lit up, he needed to think of someone to call. "What's Jace's number?" He asked, Skye stopped and looked back at him...she told him the number that..well she memorized..for situations like this. He quickly dialed the number, placing it near his ear waiting for an answer. "Oh, I thought I'd never utter these words, but thank God it's you. It's me, Simon." he said as he spoke to Jace through the phone. "Some Chinese restaurant, I think? This cop Alaric arrested us, but it was a total fake-out. Him and his buddy, they took us They us to their hangout and then they told Clary and Skye that they'll kill them if they don't find the Cup. Uh- I am not sure where he are..." He paused when Skye motioned him to put the phone on speak and he did.

"On a pier, we are with werewolves." Skye began to speak as she glanced around and inhaled deeply when she noticed where they were. "We're at the Jade Wolf Chinese Restaurant on the pier at Greene St." Skye said and walked over, taking the phone from Simon. The two could hear Jace's sigh of relief...he was worried about Skye the most and it was obvious. "Just hurry...we don't have much time...Clarissa is in trouble..she is alone with them. They believe that she knows where the cup is." She nodded as Jace spoke and looked over at Simon.

"We need to stall them." Skye said to Simon who frowned slightly as he looked at what he was holding in his hands.

"How? All I have are clothes and a lighter."

"Start a fire, Simon." Skye said as if it was obvious, Jace had hung up the phone since the three nephilim were on their way to them now..needing to get there before anything bad happened. Simon started to work on starting the fire, Skye had also helped him wanting to make sure her little sister was alright.

~

Simon waved the smoke away from his face before the two who were locked in began to cough. Skye looked out through the small bars and let out a soft sigh. She was trying to breath in the fresh salty air then the smoke coming from the dire. "Move away Skye." The blonde heard a familiar voice, she had taken a step back and smiled when she saw w whip curl around one of the bars, and pulled the entire thing out. Giving her and Simon a way out of there.

"I'm getting seriously tired of saving your life." Isabelle said with a smirk as she looked directly at Simon, Skye rolled her eyes and got out quickly before helping Simon out. They followed the dark haired shadowhunter towards the others, Simon running over to Clary and hugging her while Skye had walked over to Jace. He smile down at her and placed a hand on her cheek, feeling relieved that she was alright.

"You're safe now." He whispered before pulling out a blade and handing it over to her, she had left her blade and stele in Clary's bag since she wasn't expecting any of this to happen. He pulled his hand away and held onto his own blade before clearing his throat. "I hate to break up this little reunion, but we got a bunch of werewolves trying to kill us so maybe we should get going."

Skye looked at her blade and sighed when she saw it glow brightly but before they could move, she froze feeling her necklace pulse. "Wait, do not make a move..we got wolves...all around." The others looked around and stopped when they saw them. Simon was the one who froze and was getting a bit worried. Everything that had happened next was in a blink of an eye. One, they saw the alpha heading over but then it was attacked by another wolf.

The shadowhunters had an idea of what was happening, a normal wolf was fighting to become an alpha and all they could do is watch. When the fight ended, only one wolf stepped out and transformed revealing himself to be Lucian Graymark..the one and only person that Skye and Clary had who knew everything. He had become alpha..but then dropped...things had suddenly become increasingly difficult once again.


	14. Of Men and Angels

Skylar had sat on a chair, staring at Magnus and watched moving around and trying to find what he needed in order to help Luke. She closed her eyes for a second, this was all confusing for her and she didn't know who to trust anymore...she had no idea what Clary had said speaking to Luke or trying to calm him down as well. "Skye..." She flinched as she felt Jace's hand on her shoulder, he moved it away and held out her hand for her to take. She hesitated at first before taking his hand, and following him away. "Are you alright?" He asked as he placed a hand on her cheek, he had a feeling that this was all a bit too much to deal with.

"Fine, I just..taking it all in." Skye said honestly and blinked a bit before sighing softly, she looked him straight in the eyes and placed a hand over his. "I will be fine, just go get what Magnus needs...for Luke. He's always been there for me when I needed him to be, he is...kind of like my dad..." She mumbled and chuckled softly, Jace nodded as he listened to her speak before he moved closer and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, just call me if you need anything or if anything happens." Jace said before he stepped back and walked away. Skye stumbled back and had gone back to sit down, but ended up going to her old room and laying down on her bed.

She could hear Magnus begin to tell Clary about the past, yes the past...her heart sunk when the story began..she closed her eyes and allowed herself to imagine it herself. She knew this all too well, this was around the time Jocelyn was pregnant with Clary...and Skye was alive with someone else who she cared for dearly.

Magnus spoke, every word...every detail was bothering her...her father was a mad man who hurt everyone around him and pushed them away. She could have been just like him...cold and insane but thankfully things had changed and she was saved from all of that. From the torture of the same man who ruined everyone, who treated others as if they didn't matter. She could feel the pain her mother would have felt, losing someone she loved to the darkness and a tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. "I need to find her..." Skye whispered softly...she felt her necklace glow and pulse.

"And you will, and when you find her you will end Valentine Morgenstern." Seraphina said, the angel was angry and not happy about the chaos that was happening. There was so much the angel could do on her own, she was trapped in a necklace by Lilith and couldn't do as much as she should. She needed to find a way out of here and to return home...to Raziel in order to live and survive longer...the more she stayed here and weaker she got.

"I-I know and I will if I have too...all I care about is saving my mother...and returning her. Luke, and Clary are hurting because she isn't here and they need her here...they miss her."

"Which is understandable, you will do what is necessary to find her. Skylnn, I made you the warrior you are today and you will not fail me because you have never failed me. Yes you have fallen but you have always gotten back onto your feet and fought for the cause." Seraphina spoke, her words were always encouraging and kept her self esteem up and high. The blonde sigh and placed a hand over her necklace, her eyes were suddenly heavier than usual or before. "Now you need to rest, sleep tight..." And with that...Skylnn had fallen asleep a rest that she well needed.

When Skye woke up, she rubbed her eyes gently and saw Magnus was standing there..he must have been watching over her after helping with Luke and having a cute moment with Alec which he wanted to speak about. "You were talking in your sleep and I was worried about what you would say for example 'I am in love with a blonde nephilim, oh how I love him' and no you didn't say it but you could have..."

"You are so weird about that, I like him and I am not...in love." Skye said as she slowly sat up and shot the warlock a glare that only made him grin like Cheshire the cat. "Right? You know what never mind..I am going to check on Lucian and Clarissa." The blonde left the warlock alone as she wondered off to find her family, when finding them she had walked right when Luke mentioned-

"You have a brother, his name is Jonathan Christopher." Luke said, Clary froze and blinked slowly as she placed her hand on the box that was suddenly became a sketch.

"You have mom's gift too?" Skye asked and tilted her head to the side, the red head who was currently in shock turned around to see her older sister and looked at her. They had exchanged a look...and it was one look they gave it each other when they figured things out.

"We know where the cup is." Skylar and Clary said at the exact same time, and this was all they needed..a simple lead that would find them the cup. Yes the Mortal Cup, the one thing Valentine wanted and needed in order to get what he wanted which would lead to pure chaos in his hands.

I apologize if it wasn't a good chapter, but I needed to update and felt bad for not being able to do.

\- xLittleMissReadAlotx


	15. Major Arcana

"What is taking him so long?" Skylar asked as she stood there, leaning against a cop car, she was with Jace and well..it was just silent between them as they waited for Luke to go collect the deck of tarot cards that contained the mortal cup in one of them...after her and Clary figured out where the mortal cup was..well they needed to hurry up and do what they needed to do as quickly as possible. She let out a soft sigh, suddenly catching a glimpse of Luke being taken away, she stared at it seeing what the badge said. "By the angel, Internal Affairs..."

"Let's look like we gotta go inside." Jace said before grinning, the two blonde exchanged loos before the two headed inside. Skylar hadn't been here for a while, so walking inside was refreshing and well she felt great really. She headed inside, she knew where Luke's things were and it was easy to get by. She tensed up when everyone looked at her, she turned around and inhaled deeply.

"Look, I don't know what we are but forgive me for this." Skylar said, Jace gave her a confused looked and raised an eyebrow.

"For wh-" In a blink of an eye, he was pushed away and smacked across the cheek, his cheek was left with a stinging sensation from the powerful slap.

"You son of a bitch! You cheated on me?! You pig!" Skylar said as she walked away from him, walking towards Luke's desk while some cops stood in front of Jace keeping him from moving.

"Huh? I did not." Jace said quickly, his eyes were wide with confusion..staring at Skylar who smirked and stuck her tongue at him before turning around, placing an angry expression on her face, opening the drawer to Luke's desk.

"You will never see me at your crappy apartment again."

"That girl means nothing to me." Jace said finally playing a long, looking annoyed well faking it and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Is that the boyfriend that I heard so much about? I heard from Clary that a lot has been going on." Captain Vargas said as she walked over, crossing her arms and glaring at Jace who seem unbothered at the minute waiting for Skylar to get what she needed too. -

"Nope, not anymore." Skylar replied, frowning when she didn't see anything in the drawer and closed it before standing up straight, Jace had waved at Captain Vargas before crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm dumping him. Where is all of Luke's stuff?"

"IA took everything. What are you looking for?"

"Funny thing, Clary and I lost our house keys at some party and Luke usually keeps one in his desk...is there anyway I can get it?" Skylar asked, she was quick to come up with something which was a gift of hers, thinking on her feet.

"Uh, not till he's cleared. "

"Cleared? Of of what?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll get it handled."

"Skye, I'm sorry. I apologize. I just want you to know it only happened, like two or It just happened a couple of times - and I am totally -" Skylar scoffed before exchanging looks with Captain Vargas.

"Shut up." The two said at the same time.

"Babe, come on." Jace begged

"Listen, you don't get to call her "babe," okay? In fact, you don't get to call her at all. Skylar's done with you. You got it? - Take him out." Captain Vargas ordered, a few of the cops started to move Jace away who raised his hands surrendering and trying to stay in.

"I have rights!" He shouted before getting kicked out, mentally Skylar was laughing...this was amusing for her to watch him get kicked out like that.

"Uh I really need that key, my mom isn't home and she's busy. Dot is nowhere, Clary and I have things to do at home but we can't get inside." Skylar explained, all she needed was the location on where Luke's things were in order to go get the tarot card.

"IA has all of Luke's things in the evidence vault upstairs."

Finding the cup was not as easy as the others hoped, what did they have to do? Well one thing they really needed to do was waited for Isabelle and Alec to help, and there was some teasing involved about Magnus. Then, when things went down as they should. Skylar and Jace had gone into the vault, and found the tarot cards which was a miracle. She headed to the cards, and found them which was great though she was unable to use her abilities like Clary to get the cup which was her greatest downfall of the entire day.

As they walked out of the precinct, they hurried off..Isabelle paused sensing some demons with the help of her necklace. "We got company..." She said as she looked around, Skylar took out her blade slowly and as she walked, she stabbed the demon who was disguised as an grandmother.

"Looks like she's going back to hell." Skylar said, twirled her blade around, sighing softly.

"Watch the language around grandma." Jace said with a grin, as they kept walking. They all could sense the demons all around, soon they knew that more and more would be coming over. Skylar rolled her eyes and nudged him, Isabelle was about to go say something when she felt her necklace start to pulse uncontrollably.

"We need to go now." Alec demanded, he had noticed the necklace pulsing and glowing. They all exchanged looks before heading off as soon as possible, they managed to find a way.

"Open sesame." Jace said as he kicked open the door, this was where everything had gone to hell. See a bunch of Shax demons were here, which caused them all to split up. They all ended up being in different areas, Skylar held her blade and killed off many up until she managed to get the cup out. The demons had stopped and left her alone.

The blonde found herself walking around, she stumbled slightly and looked around. Her mind was spinning like crazy, when holding the cup...it was just so weird for her...something weird occurred when her hands touched the beautiful cup. She let out a sigh of relief when seeing Jace and walking towards him. "There you are-" She paused midway, her necklace letting out soft pulses letting her know that something wasn't right but she didn't say anything.

"You okay?" Jace asked, or whatever it was at the moment was not her Jace and she knew that. Skylar nodded, staring at him but she didn't let him speak or say anything else. Why? She knew this was a demon, it was not her Jace..she knew how she felt around her Jace. She held her blade tightly and stabbed it into the demon. It hissed and looked down at the blade that glowed brightly and vibrantly.

"I am seriously getting tired of all these demons..." Skylar whispered as she watched the demon turn into dust, she put her blade away and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. She slowly stepped back and saw her necklace glow.

"Skylnn, you're safe for now but let's make our way back to The Institute to secure the cup." Seraphina said softly, Skylar only nodded turning on the heels of her shoes and heading out. "Breath, relax...I am the reason why you had a weird reaction to the cup. It was..an odd reaction for me..to be near the cup once again..." Skylar and Seraphina spoke the entire time, heading back to the Institute. This conversation was back and forth, and a nice one as well which was great.

Seraphina stopped speaking when they were close by, she walked inside and saw the relieved looks on others when she walked inside especially Isabelle who smiled brightly at her. "You alright there, Skye?" She asked and tilted her head to the side waiting for a response, Skylar nodded and shot her parabatai a smile as well.

"Great actually." Skylar replied as she walked towards Jace, his eyes were filled with relief as well and he walked towards her as well. Stopping when they were at the middle.

"Are you hurt? What happened?" Jace asked, he was suddenly concerned now.

"Jace, I am fine. I am trained shadowhunter like you, I can handle myself." Skylar pointed out, Jace nodded slowly and chuckled softly before he started to ramble on and she only nodded staring at him. "A demon was acting like you...it took your form..."

"And how did you know it wasn't me?" Jace asked, he was filled with curiosity and watched her carefully...she smiled brightly when looking at him.

"I just knew.." Skylar replied before he started to go on and on, she rolled her eyes before getting on her toes and pressing her lip against his, and he did not hesitate to kiss her back. Isabelle smirked slightly before looking at her brother who seemed upset, Alec shook his head before turning around and walking off..he did not need to stand there and watch this go down.

Hey guys! I plan on updating randomly here for now, I am trying to fit one episode in one chapter because uh...I have a lot to do in order to catch up hopefully before season 3 comes out. -


	16. Rise Up

Simon a vampire, yes..quite odd to think about. Skylar knew this entire time how bad this would go, why? Well what person would want to be brought back and be something that is impulsive and different for a mundane. You cannot stand in the sun unless you wish to burn into ashes, you must drink to stay alive or you will die, some cannot control thirst around others...killing and blood. It was just-unbelievably hard to transition from being normal to a supernatural creature that no one but certain others believe it. Simon had made a run for it, Skylar, Jace and Clary had chased after the scared and shock new vampire away but did not find him. Raphael told them, that it was best to leave him be and wait until he came to terms about his new lifestyle.

Jace shook his head as Clary went on and on about how she had to help him and she was right. She needed to help her bestfriend as quickly as possible but that mission did not last long. Jace had called Alec, but Isabelle had responded instead explaining what had happened. "Clary, we need to go back." Skylar said when Jace had ended the phone call with Izzy and sighed. The two exchanged looks before hurrying up, and wanted to go back to check on everyone.

"No! What about Simon?!" Clary asked, squeezing in between the two and looked at them with eyes filled with nothing but panic and worry.

"Clary-" Skylar stopped walking, grabbing her sister's shoulder and looked at her straight into her eyes. "Isabelle and I are parabatai, we are one, and if I had to choose between her and Simon..I will always choose Isabelle because if she dies..half of me dies along and I won't recover. And the fact that the Institute has been attacked, and luckily no one was killed only injured it a miracle but my parabatai needs me. You go to Luke, speak to him and ask for help..he'll do it for you." The redhead nodded slowly before taking a few steps back, mouthing the words 'Sorry' before running off to go find Luke.

"Now that was a very heartfelt speech." Jace said, before chuckling and earned himself a playful glare from Skylar. "Let's go."

Skylar and Jace had arrived, but before they went to go check on the others. They had separating ways to go get changed or do what they had to do. "Hey, You all right?" Jace asked as he approaching Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood who were speaking to one another before being interrupted.

"I'm fine." Alec replied bluntly, he looked down at where he was all bandaged up and glanced at his parabatai for a second before returning to what he was doing. Skylar had walked over with her hair up in a high ponytail, she smiled over at Isabelle..the two whispered a few things to another making sure that everything was alright.

"I just spoke to Robert and Maryse. They're being sent back to Idris." Jace said with his arms crossed over his chest, Isabelle told Skylar about a few things that seemed to annoy the blonde quite quickly causing her to frown and shake her head. See the two blondes hadn't met Lydia Branwell yet, and from what she has been told..well they weren't going to get along.

"Another "order" from Lydia?" Isabelle asked, she had rolled her eyes and felt Alec give her a certain look for the tone and the way she had spoke about Lydia that was unnecessary.

"Who's Lydia?" Jace asked, he was very very out of the loop here and had missed out a lot when dealing with Clary and Simon. She's in charge of the Institute.

"Apparently she is in charge of the Insitutue temporarily." Skylar said and shook her head, things were going to hell.

"And now she's convinced the Clave that Mom and Dad aren't doing their job?"

"Well, maybe they aren't. Mom and Dad were members of the Circle. They made a deal with the Clave prior to the Uprising. In exchange for their cooperation, they were pardoned." Alec explained, what he was told and what he had learned.

"You're questioning their loyalty?" Skylar asked, how did that make her feel? Well what if they started to question her or Clary..or Luke even? This wasn't something she wanted nor needed from them, she has done nothing but help them capture Valentine.

"Valentine is back. The Circle is rising, they're under suspicion." Alec said, he stopped and turned around to face them all.

"Robert and Maryse took me in. They raised me as one of their own. I know what kind of people they are." said Jace, this was difficult to believe every word that was leaving Alec's lips.

"Are you sure? They lied to us. Well, they're the ones who tarnished it. They're hypocrites." Alec said but fell silent when Lydia Branwell walked over, looking at Jace then at Skylar.

"You must be Jace Wayland and you must be Skylnn Morgenstern. I'm Lydia Branwell. Jace, you're quite the legend back in Idris." Lydia said, she held out her hand for either of them to shake but Skylar and Jace both exchanged looks, then looked down at the hand. "Don't believe everything you hear." Jace mumbled, clearly very very upset at what he had recently learned.

"Did you tell them?" Lydia asked, she stood beside Alec and looked up at him before looking at the three, all looked seriously confused.

"Tell us what?" Isabelle asked

"Lydia and I are engaged. We're getting married." Alec broke the news, Skye's eyes widened slightly and shook her head. . . . Yes that was the only thing going through her mind as we currently move on from this news. The blonde turned around and left without saying a word, she must have been in the wrong world here.

"You were supposed to tell them "no." It's your life to ruin." Isabelle said in a cold tone with a disappointing look in her brown eyes, she wished that her older brother would have listened to what she said instead of doing something completely insane.

"Not sure what to say." Jace said honestly, with a shrug as Alec stared at him, hoping that there was something else to say then just that. He shook his head, before speaking.

"How about, "None of this matters"? We have to stop Valentine." Alexander suggested, Jace gave him a look.

Finally, something we agree on." Jace Wayland said, he turned around...walking away from the two. How did he feel about this? He didn't like it other, and the fact that he had no knowledge about this was even worse for him. They were parabatai, brothers and family but recently they have a strained relationship.

Skylar had left the Institute, she did not want to be around Lydia and she was having trouble understanding why Alec made a choice of marrying someone he did not love. She could never go through that nor would she plan to ever! She had approached, where Simon, Clary and Luke were. Clary and Simon spoke to one another, and it was good to see them together, and getting along as well especially everything that had happened before. "How are you doing, Skye?" Luke asked, with a raised eyebrow at her. She nodded slowly and smiled faintly.

"Alright, I guess. I learned that my parabatai's brother is going to marry someone who may ruin their family. Oh, also he isn't really being himself. And the guy I liked and kiss, hasn't said much about what happened between us at all."

"Oh...uh I never imagined we would be at this point..where you want to speak to me about boys." Luke said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck before clearing his throat. "Just wait till everything dials down, alright?" He nudged her gently in a fatherly way and smiled down at her, she nodded slowly before feeling her phone vibrating. She pulled it out from her back pocket and seeing it was Jace, she glanced at Clary who was drawing a rune on herself.

"We have an issue, The Clave is looking for you both." Jace said through the phone, Skye's heart dropped a little bit knowing this was very very bad. "They think that you're working for Valentine, you need to find somewhere safe to stay at until this all blows over."

"Alright, uh thanks for the warning." Skye said, glancing at Luke who watched her with a raised eyebrow. "Jace, we need to talk about you know-"

"And we will, just stay alive for me..and we will talk. I gotta go, but don't worry I'll watch over the cup." Was the last thing that Jace had said before hanging up quickly, Skye couldn't help but smile to herself faintly.

"We need to go find somewhere we can hide for a while." Clary said, walking over with Simon behind her. He kept his distance, looking down most of the time and gulping. "I have a plan, follow me." And that was what they did, well before they did..Skylar had walked over to Simon. Placing a hand on his shoulder, though the two may have not always spoken..she would never wished this upon anyone.

"Everything will be alright, okay?" She ressured him, Simon looked into her eyes for a second and nodded before they all headed to Hotel Dumort.

"Let me get this straight. You need Alec's stele to open the safe, and you want me to steal it from him?" Magnus Bane said repeating the words that were said to him, he was kind of surprised when being summoned here like that..just for this. He thought it was something important but no.

"We prefer the word "borrow." " Jace corrected

"Without his knowledge." Isabelle added, the two were up against Lydia and Alec now, which meant they needed to work together not only to protect the cup but to protect the girls from being accused of something that is not true.

"No. No can do, not happening." Magnus said, looking at the two..the glint of his eyes made him wonder what was going on here. Magnus turned away to leave but was stopped quickly by Jace.

"Magnus, ever since Alec found out our parents were in the Circle, he's been messed up. He can't see the big picture." said Jace

"If the Clave is willing to subject Meliorn to the Silent Brothers, if they're willing to go this far what do you think will happen if they get the Cup? This affects everyone...Magnus...Skylnn needs this." Isabelle said, yes she was well aware of what card that she had played here. The little girl who had his heart from the beginning, not in that way but in the fatherly way.

"Help us get into that safe, help us stop this."

"You're both going to owe me. I'm talking 14th century. Gold, rubies definitely diamonds and Alec can never know." Magnus said as he moved back away from Jace, his gaze going at them both. The only reason he agreed to this was because of what Isabelle said and managed to convinced him.

"That's a given." Jace mumbled.

"If we're going to do this there's no turning back." Magnus pointed out, he did not want to do something that they weren't ready for nor wanted to.

What Skylar had to endure was complete awkwardness, seeing Simon and Clary bond very very well which she couldn't say that it was awful but it was great that things were slowly going back to normal. She had sat in the far corner, listening to them and not saying a word. Being imprisoned today, was not apart of the plan.

Being saved, was the best thing for her. She and Jace shared a nice moment when they hugged, and it was sweet but uh they had other things to do which was going to help Isabelle saved Meliorn. What Alec was doing, was wrong and he needed to see that even if they had to force him to see it.

The mission had gone well, saved Meliorn and in doing so it was learned that Alec refused to join Jace. It broke the blondes heart, his own parabatai refused to join his side against this..and will still be against one another. No one liked this, Isabelle did not like to see her brother's separated by this...even she was forced against him today. In the end, the plan was still to help Alec and they would not give up on him.

Returning to the hotel, Clary had to saw her goodbye to Simon..the redhead planned on going back to the Insisute with Isabelle. When Meliorn watched the two girls leave, he looked at Skylar then at Jace. "Isabelle told me it was your idea to rally the Downworlders, that you spearheaded my rescue." He spoke.

Skylar did not like that, everyone helped on this idea..all three of the girls had figured this out..and of course with the help of Jace. "It wasn't me, it was three of us-I mean all four of us." She had corrected herself, glancing at Jace..who gave her a small smile. "Without Isabelle, I don't think any of this would have happened. She really saved you, and you are a lucky man."

"I've been surprised by more than one Shadowhunter tonight, you all risked everything to unite us." Meliorn said with a nod, he was grateful that he was not sent to the City Of Bones to where the Silent Brothers were located. He knew just like everyone else did that they would have killed him in there. "I'm offering you a gift for your sacrifice." Skylar raised an eyebrow, with a confused look in her bright blue eyes as she waited to hear more about this. "If you're ready I can help you find your father." He added, her heart stopped...he knew where her father was...this would lead her to somewhere. She could find him, and end this entire thing before it escalated too much.


	17. This World Inverted (PT 1)

The moment Skylar opened her eyes, she knew..something wasn't right when she was seated next to Clary who was smiling and eating her dinner while Jocelyn came back, and when Skylar saw Valentine..her heart sunk. This was the same man, who ruined their lives and took their mother away. She immediately stood up and backed away, down here she was just a college student not an actual shadowhunter. She was a mundane now, shadowhunters no longer live here or exist. What did she do? She stayed silent, only silent as she watched them laugh and eat. "Skylnn, are you alright?" Valentine was one to ask, Skye slowly nodded and gulped.

"P-Peachy." Skye replied, Jocelyn had smiled at the two before she made them pay attention to this awful commercial...that made the blonde cringe badly, not liking this. Luke, Hodge and Magnus...oh how normal and basic they all were. "I have to go, Clary we have to go-"

"Meet the others? Yeah, I know. If you wanna get going then let's go." Clary said, Skye was mentally glad that she..assumed correctly and well it saved her from spending time with her father...or see him.

"But you both promised breakfast?" Jocelyn asked, slightly upset that both of her daughters were already leaving her on the one day that they had off at the same time..the girls would leave.

"Sorry, but we'll be back-" Skye had paused, looking at Clary to finish off her sentence.

"At the party." Clary had finished, the redhead did not understand why Skylar was acting so odd and weird. But she didn't ask instead, she just left along with the blonde leading her away towards the front door.

Skye was confused, beyond confused when she saw Simon standing in the sun and speaking to Clary, her mind was filled so many questions. She slowly made her way towards, Isabelle...who was not...her Isabelle..well it is her Isabelle just not the fierce one! This was the nerdy Isabelle Lightwood, the alternate universe one.

"Oh, it goes with your dress? Because you're getting ready at my place tonight, right?" Isabelle asked, the moment she saw Skye who nodded slowly

"Oh, it goes with your dress? Because you're getting ready at my place tonight, right?" Isabelle asked, the moment she saw Skye who nodded slowly...very very slowly and cleared her throat. But Alec...was not happy with her..weird way of replying to his little sister's questions."That is not even a little bit funny. I have poured my heart and soul into planning this anniversary party for the Institute. And the theme is amazing." Alec said, and oh boy did the way he spoke made Skye even more confused than ever.

" Alec said, and oh boy did the way he spoke made Skye even more confused than ever

"Good to know, I have everything picked out." Skye said forcing a smile before she felt someone grab her hand, she quickly turned around and inhaled deeply when seeing it was Jace...her heart had skipped a beat.

"Hey...can we talk for a second?" Jace asked in a whisper before he simply dragged Skye away, following behind him until he gently pushed her against the truck.

"W-What's going on?" Skye asked, she inhaled deeply when Jace leaned in and pressed his lips against hers...and she had melted into it within seconds. During this kiss, her mind was slowly slipping back to A.U Skylnn...this kiss was just intoxicating. She remembered the words of the Seelie, this world would intoxicate her. She pulled away from the kiss, and inhaled deeply. "I-I'm sorry, I can't." She whispered before pushing him away and walking off. Her eyes wondered off to look at Isabelle, Simon together then at Alec who shook his head.

Where did Skylar go? To the one person she was hoping was himself. Magnus Bane, but no...he was boring and plain. It actually made her slightly sad to see him such a way...she was use to all the glitter, and his magical ways. She watched him as he flipped over a tarot card. "The Lovers. You are in a loving man has a strong hold on you. You feel a magnetic attraction to him that you cannot escape. Tonight will define your relationship."

"Oh." Skylar said before softly chuckling, and tilted her head to the side.

"You hope he is your soul mate. But secrets revealed will threaten to tear you apart." Magnus said, this time slightly a bit more quiet since it had taken a dark turn. Skylar sat up a bit, leaning against the table before she flinched at the sight of a cat jumping onto the table.

"Didn't know you had a cat..." The blonde mumbled before he picked up Chairmen Meow off the table and nodded slowly.

"This is chairmen meow...and that's-" He paused as he turned his head, looking directly at grumpy old Church. "Church." He mumbled which made Skye smile at him. She was just happy to see that...he was somewhat...like himself just not fashionable. Skylar nodded slowly before she cleared her throat..just wanting to get this over with.

"Look Magnus, I didn't come here for a reading...I came here...because I know you're a warlock. Don't even try to deny it..." The warlock froze, tensing up slightly as he stared at her...in shock.


	18. The World Inverted (PT 2)

"There are no more Shadowhunters. Haven't been for hundreds of years." Magnus said, letting the cat go and watching this random girl. He was wondering what did this girl know about the world he once lived in.

"I can prove it...wait though in this dimension...I don't have runes and they are don't even exist here." Skylar said "I'm from an alternate reality." She began to say but was cut off by Magnus who shook his head and didn't believe her at all.

"If that were true without an anchor, you'd be assimilating into this world." Skylar shook her head as she stood up, walking over to a table on it and grabbed the little sketchbook. She took it, found a pencil before she drew a demon. Then walking over to him and placing it across from him, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Believe me, I am trying to fight it. It's getting to me...everything that I do...is slowly consuming me." Skylar said, and before you know it. The two began to speak, about the issue they may have...for example..the warlock didn't have magic. And in this world, there were no shadowhunters...no nothing. This made things much different than before, no magic...big problem.

Meanwhile at the Insisute, plenty has gone down. What exactly? Isabelle has been arrested, and well this was not good at all. And big brother Alexander Lightwood was not so happy, he wished that his little sister was not dragged into this. He wished that Lydia Branwell had not done this to her...he would always choose his sister over anything. He needed to do what he needed to as a big brother which was speak to Lydia. Simon was also helping out Luke with a small problem he was having. That was what was going on here...

Skylar and Clary had to help Isabelle cover up an injury, avoiding one huge topic of conversation...what was going on with Jace and Skylar. See the blonde wasn't a big on speaking about it at all...why? She simply couldn't even speak about something that major like that.

Being at the party was draining, before Skylar could even get inside. Her phone vibrated, she looked down to see a message from an unfamiliar number. 'Turn around' The message read, she wore the same blue dress as Clary. When turning around, she tensed..was this..some weird thing about this alternative world. It was a man, who she couldn't see his face...he was blank in her eyes. Though others who walked around, greeted him and when hearing the name..she knew it quite well...better than anyone else who didn't. "Jonathan." Skylar said but kept her distance, she LITERALLY couldn't see his face at all but others could.

"Skye, I was hoping I could get you before you went inside. Tell mom and dad that I'm sorry I couldn't come. I shouldn't even be here, I should be far away from here." This so called Jonathan spoke and chuckled lightly. "Enjoy this, and I know that Jace...and you are moving...fast."

"Fast?"

"Oh come on, you hid the engagement ring and everything. Look I'm just here to wish you luck,, it's time you tell mom and dad." Jonathan said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft squeeze...she imagined that he was smiling before he turned around and walked away. Skylar watched him before he just vanished into the darkness, her heart ached slightly...he was the last person she expected to see him. She turned around, and stumbled a bit walking inside, her head down as she texted Magnus to hurry up.

She walked towards a table, taking a drink and downing it quickly. She didn't know a thing about marriage, she tensed when see Jace walk over with a small smile spreading on his lips. "Hey, you alright? You've been avoiding me, Skye. I tried texting you about the-" He paused as he moved closer and whispered..the word into her ear. "Wedding...we needed to try cake..." He whispered before moving away from her for a second, Skylar gulped as she looked around for Magnus.

"S-Sorry, I just...been busy." Skylar managed to say before Valentine walked over with a look in his eyes, see this man...she was afraid of the most and with him walking over..it made her move away almost immediately, she watched a very awkward introduction from Jace to Valentine. God, how could she marry him? She loved him, right? Yeah she does, that's why she was going to marry him. And before she knew it...Jace and Skye were dancing...the short blonde being consumed by this world. This world that she wished was truly hers...but she couldn't allow herself to sucked in here when her real world...her real family and friends needed her.

Magnus's attempt to get into the party wasn't a good one, he ended up running into...a Lightwood. Now not just any Lightwood, the Lightwood..aka Alexander who seemed intrigued by this man. The two...had quite a magical interaction many may say as they walked by and watched...what beautiful sparks the two had.

Now where were we? Ah yes, Skylar had slipped away from Jace and with Magnus to the basement of the Institute...he had to snap her out of this daze that she had been caught it. Jace had walked down the stairs, and he had seen something he was not pleased with. He questioned whether or not marriage was a good idea for the two, which was not good for this Skylar. Thankfully a demon had ruined a moment, Skylar had used a broom stick to fight it off but it had left this worlds Jace shaken up.

His hands were shaking uncontrollably, and Skylar was doing her best to calm him down. She rubbed his back gently and sighed as her bright blue eyes scanned everything. "Everything's going to be okay..." Skylar whispered, not even noticing that something had changed about this world's Jace.

"Skye, what are you doing?" Jace asked, she moved away from him when she saw it was the Jace from her world. "What's going on? Fill me in." Before she opened her mouth to speak but well a demon surprised them, it turned to hell quite fast. Fighting off this demon, then seeing Jace get injured...it panicked Skylar a lot. She had helped him, walking towards Magnus who used the shard that Clary had given her to help her here. "You'll have to destroy the Portal after we go through. Why? To secure your dimension from all sides. Otherwise, if it stays open, you'll be vulnerable to demon attacks again."

"Thank you...Skylnn. For helping me." Magnus said with a faint smile, Skylar smiled back at him and nodded.

"Anything for you..." Skylar replied softly, glancing at Jace who cleared his throat.

"Think of your father.." He whispered before the two had stepped into the portal.

Where they ended up was...a warehouse. Skylar pulled out her sword before she helped Jace off the floor. He pulled out his own before the two began to look around. "By the angel..this man so sick.." Skylar whispered as she looked at the jars, at the stations, the needles..everything was wrong here.

"You didn't know that already?" Jace asked in a quiet whisper, he shook his head...feeling weak from the wound but stayed on his feet, he glanced at Skylar who stared at the jars, as a tear rolled down her cheek or so that was what he saw. Skylar had wiped away the tear so quickly in hopes Jace didn't get to see it.

"No, I always knew.." Skylar whispered before a loud sound of banging came from some cage, the two exchanged looks. He moved slowly before opening the cage wide open, and stepping back. His heart sunk at the sight of a man he knew...a man he knew exactly who he was.

"It can't be..." Jace whispered, he was no longer on guard as he stared at this man in shock. "I saw you die...your died."

"Jace, what are you talking about?" Skylar asked, as she tightened her grip on her sword and gulped.

"This is my father..."


	19. Blood Calls to Blood

Skylar had no idea what was going on with her parabatai, so when she received a call from Clary who explained everything to her. She was not pleased, she had sent Alec a message to handle it before the Morgenstern got involved and handled it herself. Her parabatai was off limits, she didn't like it that Isabelle was going through this all without her. She had taken the time to change while Michael Wayland helped his son..Jace.

Skylar headed to go see Jace but was stopped by his father. "Hey, um can I talk to you?" Michael said, Skylar nodded slowly as she watched him take a seat and she walked over but didn't take a seat at all.

"Of course..." Skylar said, she was kind of nervous to speak to him. She and Jace..never spoke about what they could possibly be..and well she had no idea what he thought about this all.

"I'm I feel as if I know you, you're so much like your mother. You're fearless, and loving, and you got a mind of your own. A little stubborn, perhaps?" Michael said, Skylar nodded slowly and chuckled softly.

"I should probably work on that." Skylar said

"Maybe not, it served Jocelyn well. She saved you from your father...I never said a word about where you had gone. I know he has down a lot to you...I let him torture me. He never got a word out of me." Michael said with a faint smile before he cleared his throat. "You should go see Jace..." Skylar didn't even wait, she simply nodded and stared at him. Something was off about this man...she sensed it...Seraphina sensed it all as well. She turned around and rushed into the back, placing her bag on the floor and taking a seat.

"I spoke to your father...he seems..nice." Skylar managed to say, clearing her throat and looked at his arm. "Also you look so much better before, you have actual color in your skin." She added with a bright smile on her lips that made him smirked for a second.

"Thank you, everything went well. And I am glad that you find him nice-"

"I know about the story you told Clary to help with the whole Simon thing. Jace, he doesn't seem like someone who would hurt you but then again...I wouldn't know."

"We are raised much differently then mundanes." Jace said, Skylar nodded slowly as she looked down at her hands and sighed. "You alright? I saw you cry-I mean shed a tear..."

"Jace, I lived that alternative universe...and I found something I wasn't expecting to find." Skylar began to speak, Jace slowly sat up and watched her, he had moved closer and cleared his throat.

"And what was that?" Jace asked softly in a whisper, moving closer and closer until he was close enough. He moved his hand, placing it on her cheek before his thumb brushed against her lower lip gently.

"It was everything I ever wanted...Jace, my family...my friends...and love.." Skylar whispered, he smiled faintly before he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her and well she didn't waste time and kissed him back. This was all real, and it was amazing for her to have something that was real and not fake. Something she could depend on...

While Clary, Luke, Jace and Michael spoke about everything that Michael knew or not. Skylar paced back and forth away from them as she spoke to Isabelle on the phone. "What? Are you serious? By the angel...I-I am coming over and helping you."

"Skye, it's fine! Look, you need to find Valentine. That's our main concern." Isabelle said, how did she have a phone? She slipped it in with her in case she got bored being stuck in this god forsaken room all day and everyday until the Clave or Lydia did something to her.

"It's not fine, you can be stripped of your runes and exiled." Skylar whispered, getting more and more angry by the second! How could she have let this happen? All because she was busy spending her time with Jace, and everything that..she didn't know this was happening to her..bestfriend. She could hear Alec...in the background speaking as well. "I'm coming...don't do anything insane." She added before she hung up, walking over to the table where the others at and chatted. "I have to deal with something at the Institute."

"Then Clary and I will scout Renwick's." Jace said, but the blonde shook her head quickly and sighed.

"No, you need to heal. You need to take it easy." Skye said, Michael nodded in agreement and glanced at Luke.

"I'll go with Clary. Skye, you deal with you have to...Jace and Michael stay here. My pack will watch over you guys." And with that, they all separated...going their own ways.

Skylar had ended up going with Alec to see Magnus, the two spoke about what was going on and how they needed to help Isabelle. "Tired of bickering over the guest list for your wedding?" Magnus asked, by the tone of his voice..it was clear that he was upset about this all and Skye knew that for sure.

"I need to ask you something." Alec began, as Skye and him followed Magnus to where he served himself a drink.

"And we wouldn't be here unless it was urgent...and very important to us." Skye said, Magnus only looked directly at her before looking back at Alec...she knew that this was a bit hard for him to stand here...and see a man that he liked.

"This is about my sister."

"Oh, I see. Are you referring to the fact that your adorable fiancee has Isabelle on trial for treason? What can I do for you two? My sister wants you to be her defense attorney. I said I would ask. I know a Downworlder can't defend a Shadowhunter in court." Alec said as he turned around but Skye quickly grabbed his arm and turned him straight around."But a Shadowhunter accused of a crime can choose any advocate." Skye said, see...she made sure she knew enough about the laws. She is Valentine's daughter after all and there was a possibility that she would be accused of something that she would never ever do. But you never know..the Clave is sneaky...and if they wanted to blame someone they would choose an easy target.

"That can't mean a Downworlder." Alec said, Magnus smirked slightly as he slowly stood up and took a sip of his delicious drink.

"The Clave was so rigid and prejudiced back in what they call the Time of Angels that they didn't dream of a Shadowhunter asking a Downworlder for help, they didn't even bother to exclude us." Magnus said as he approached..Alec closely...he had backed up slightly glancing at Skye who watched with a grin on her lips. Oh come on, no one could lie and say they didn't see the sparks between the two. "So, since, as you all say." He paused before using an old man voice. "the Law is the Law" there's no stopping me from slipping through this gaping loophole, for the right price of course."

"Would prefer if it was free...for me!" Skye said with a bright smile, Magnus walked over to her and smiled sweetly as he placed a hand on her cheek in a fatherly manner.

"Pumpkin, I need to charge him. He asked for a favor...and that is that..." Magnus said softly, moving his hand then returning his gaze to Alec. "All I ask for is your bow and quiver." Alec tensed up slightly...letting out a long sigh.

"Done."

The plan...was meant to go smoothly right? So far...it seemed quite well...as Skylar had managed to get into the building while Jace, Luke and Michael fault off Valentine's men fearlessly. It was easy, quick and smooth. Luke was stopped by someone else...he sent the two others away and into this building. In heart..Luke will always be a shadowhunter...everyone needed to be reminded of that.

Skylar was a bit resist walking into the building, she stepped forward pushing the doors wide open and her heart sunk when seeing her mother there. She held onto her blade tightly, walking towards her unconscious mother. She glanced back seeing Jace and Michael run over, closing the door behind them and using a rune to seal it well. "Jace, where's Luke?" She asked, she had..slowly started to care more about Luke as she got to know him better than before.

"He told us to leave him, Skye...we need to do this. We need to be able to fight these demons.." Jace said, Skye nodded slowly and gulped. She finally found her mother, Clary could finally be much better and thankfully the redhead wasn't here to witness this. "Use the cup." She pulled out the cup and cleared her throat.

She held it up, watching it glisten brightly. "Demons find Valentine!" She ordered, over and over again but got nothing. Michael stepped forward, taking the cup but before he tried it...he revealed himself...as who you all ask? As Valentine. "Should we let the demons take care of this?" The blonde asked as she looked at Jace who shook his head.

"No, send them away." Jace said, holding up his blade as he watched Valentine carefully. "He's mine." Skye had sent away the demons, placing the cup back into the bag. The next few minutes...the next words that left Valentine's mouth...well everything had turned black for Skye in general. 'I'm your father, I'm also your father Skylnn.' Those were the words in repeat over and over again. When Valentine left, and Luke came in...and she assumed that he was speaking to Jocelyn...something about taking her home.

'Skylnn? Breath...' The angel's voice spoke softly in Skye's head as her necklace glowed lightly but not too much. Not wanting to reveal herself here...the blonde put her blade away and walked away as quickly as possible.

Returning to the Institute, Skye had left Jace and Clary to speak. This one walked about, all around until she saw Alec leave the room Isabelle was in. She slowly walked into the room with a tear rolling down her cheek. "That reality ruined me...I was in love...with Jace. No I am in love with him. I did the one thing...I knew would hurt me...I fell in love with the wrong person. Because now he's my brother..." She managed to say before she started to cry, Isabelle tensed up slightly and sighed. She quickly walked over and closed the door behind Skye...before she pulled the blonde into a tight hug.

"And I thought I had a bad day..." Isabelle said quietly, a tear rolling down her cheek as well. It wasn't because she was sad..it was relief that she was safe. But now she needed to help her parabatai with this heartbreak more than anything...


	20. Morning Star

Skylar had stepped into the room hearing Jace and Clary speaking, she leaned against the door way and listened in to every word that was said. She inhaled deeply and cleared her throat. "You and Clary may not be the same. But we are, I know what you went through with that man whether or not we saw one another when children or not." She said, capturing Jace's attention. He closed the small box that Clary had given him, standing up and cleared his throat.

"None of us are alike, alright? Nothing will change that, our father raised you and I differently. Skylnn, we are nothing alike. From my point of you view, you're the angel and I am the monster who is weirdly attracted to his own sister." Jace said standing up, Clary placed the box on the bed and stood up...shaking her head. She hated this, but she knew that she needed to handle it. She didn't know how badly this was messing with her older siblings...and she worried that this may lead them to acting out.

"Look we are so close to saving mom, maybe she can help us with this?" Clary suggested, Skylar scoffed and shook her head.

"And what are we suppose to tell mom? 'Hey, now that you're back...I thought that I liked my very own brother also father is alive and he's been going crazy with his plan. Anyways I need your advice, because I can't handle my sexual attraction towards my very hot brother.' Is that what I should tell her, Clary? So she can look at us with a disgusted look? I rather not, plus I doubt she could really do anything about this." Skylar said, the gem in her necklace had slowly started to turn black which Clary had noticed but didn't say anything about it, she was worried that something much deeper was growing through her head...and her heart was aching. Skylar turned around on her heels, she was still wearing the dress Magnus had given her for the wedding since she didn't have the time to change.

"Where are you going?" Clary asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Away, for a while. I need to get away from everything..."

That was exactly what she did, stay away from everything since all she was doing was panicking. Magnus had allowed her to stay at his apartment while he and the others hurried to find this cook book. She had changed into her normal clothes, no idea what was truly going on with anyone. She was doing her own research of her own, the angel's mission was something she was paying more and more attention to. Every now and then she could feel the Mortal Cup calling to her, no not in a weir demonic way but to her angelic blood as if it wanted for her to find it. She didn't like the feeling, she stopped walking around and placed her hands on her hips. "I can't breath, Seraphina...something's wrong isn't it?" She asked, but there was nothing...silence. She shook her head, taking her blade and leaving her old room. She pulled out her phone, seeing all the messages Isabelle sent her about where they currently were.

Getting to the bottom of what was going on, was a short trip for her. Why? She created a rune, a portal that led her nearby..since the place seem familiar not the Camille's loft itself. She had walked inside, the sound of her combat boots echoing through the halls. When she walked towards Clary who jumped and pulled out her blade quickly. "What are you doing here?" Clary asked with a raised eyebrow, slowly putting her blade away and letting out a sigh. She had panicked worried about if Valentine was here and they would have to fight them off.

"Checking in, Magnus told me where you all were." Skylar said, putting her blade away and glancing around taking this all in. "You found the book yet?"

"Didn't think you cared about mom..."

"Of course I care! I just don't need to be judged, Clary. I'm judge enough by the Clave for being experimented on and the daughter of Valentine." Skye said honestly, looking at all the books before her phone started to ring. She answered it and gulped. "Jace? What do you want?"

"Where are you?" Jace had gotten straight to the first thing he needed to know, he spoken to Hodge and possibly...cut off his hand. But that wasn't what mattered now, there was more.

"At Camille's apartment, Upper East Side. Alucard building, 13th floor."

"You're in danger. Valentine's probably already on the way. You need to leave, now."

"No way, we are looking for the Book of the White. I'm not leaving without it."

"Skylar, you need to leave!" The sound of worry and panic, that was the tone he was using and the one..that made her heart break all over again by how all of this. "You need to leave now."

"I can't, I can't give up on my mother...Jace. She needs me." Was the last thing that Skylar said before she hung up on him and placed her phone in the back pocket and helped the redhead find the book that they needed at the moment. It took a few minutes before Clary found the book, Skye and Simon had hurried over.

"This better be...the book. Or else we are back to square one." Simon said, standing on the other side of Clary as he watched her reunite the bookmark. "Yeah...this is the book."

"No shit." Skylar mumbled under her breath watching the spell book slowly reveal itself.

"We gotta go he's here." Isabelle said stepping into view, Clary quickly closed the book and looked at Simon with a smile spreading on her lips. Skylar walked over to Isabelle who smiled faintly at her and placed an arm on her. "You all right?"

"Doesn't matter..." Skye said quietly before she followed her into a while other room and of course. A portal had opened with Valentine stepping out asking for Jace. Simon had moved forward to attack and had ended up being pushed. Isabelle used her whip to stop him from hurting the vampire and had failed in doing so. Skye and Clary pulled out their blades, ready for anything.

"Stop! Don't hurt them!" Jace had ran inside, with his own blade out and glaring directly at the man who had caused all of this chaos.

"Finally ready to kill your own father?" Valentine asked with a grin on his lips, slowly watching his son move towards him.

"You abandoned me."

"I was protecting you. You weren't ready then, but you've grown. You've become the warrior I've trained you to be."

"You trained me well."

"And yet, I still have so much to teach you. I brought you here for a reason. Look, fight me, and watch your friends die." Valentine said, right on time Alec and Magnus were brought in but were being held by some of Valentine's men and so were the others tightly specifically Skylar since they were well aware of how capable of fighting they were.

"See, you are strong, but they make you weak." he said, walking to the blonde and grabbed her chin. "Oh Skylnn, your blood..so powerful you could be. You can be dangerous and deadly but no..you chose to follow your heart..."

"Let us go. You can have the book. We won't be able to stop you without it." Clary blurted out, she hated seeing this man so close to both of the girls...it made her worry since they couldn't do much right at the moment.

"Ah, Clarissa. So like your mother. Willing to do anything for those that you love. I'm touched, but the book was never part of my plan. I want you to wake up your mother. I know that you'll both join me eventually. It's fated." Valentine said when he stepped back from the blonde and looked directly at his son. "You ready?" He asked, Jace slowly lowered his blade and sighed.

"If I go with you promise me you won't hurt them." Jace said walking over to him, Valentine nodded slowly and glanced at the others who clearly didn't like this.

"You have my word."

"This is insane, Jace you can't do this. Don't do it.." Skylar said shaking her head slowly, he stared her and inhaled deeply noticing her eyes well up with tears...this hurt more than having him around..having him leave would be worse. Right? She wouldn't know if he was alright or doing well..those were all the thoughts through her mind. Jace mouthed the words...'I'm sorry' as Valentine's men began to leave and he slowly followed his father close behind. Jace told the others to get back, Skylar's eyes widened when he continued to walk. "Jace!" She shouted quickly moving forward to stop him, but Isabelle and Alec were the first to quickly stopping her from doing something that she may regret.


	21. A Door Into The Dark

Skylar's fingers gently touch the keys of the piano, sighing softly. She knew her mother was awake and back, and things at the Institute were chaotic. She had been trying to distance herself, but on her own time trying to see if she could find Jace but she couldn't track him. It was useless and that was how she was currently feeling, she played with the keys and closed her eyes. She really wished none of this was occurring, she kept getting visions on where...Jace was over and over again. But there was no way she could do anything about it, not without getting hurt or seeing her father. "Mom, why are you here?" Skye asked, she stopped playing with the keys and looked down at the piano. She had sensed her mother almost immediately, and Luke as well.

"Skylnn, you need to come back to the Institute. It's not safe." Jocelyn spoke, Skylar scoffed and rolled her eyes, staring down at the piano.

"Mom, I heard from Clary what you tried to do. You tried to kill Jace-" Skye paused, pressing down on one of the deeper keys expressing somewhat how she felt about this all. "You don't go around and try to kill your children, mother. It's not even right, if...I was in the same position as Jace..you wouldn't do the same do you?"

"Skylnn, I will do anything to get rid of a monster your father created. He's dangerous and deadly-"

"To you! He's dangerous to you! Because he is a constant reminder of someone you couldn't save! Because as a mother you did this all!" Skye snapped, she stood up from the bench and took a few steps back from the piano.

"It' not simple, Skye." Luke said softly, trying to keep this fine and calm. Skye rolled her eyes, she walked past the two and out of the room. She headed outside where she saw Dot standing there, with an odd look...actually she was completely different.

"By the angel..you look awf-" Before Skye could finish her comment, Dot had grabbed her arm opening a portal and dragging her inside. Surprise surprise, guess where she portalled to?

The ship, she stumbled inside falling down and glancing up at Dot who stared at her. "You brought me onto the ship...my father's ship..." Skye whispered, standing up and cleaning herself off. The first person who popped into her mind was Jace, he was on here and she could save him from here now right?

"Yes, it is. Your father is misunderstood, look Skylnn...you are capable of a lot more than you believe. Let me show you..." Dot said, she sounded like her...it didn't really look like her nor...was it truly her. The blonde had automatically grabbed her wrists and held it tightly the minute Dot tried to touch her. "You don't trust me, I can sense it. The angel within is telling you not to trust me."

"Touch me, and you will burn." Skye hissed, as her necklace began to glow slightly when she said that. She wasn't going to do this, she moved away and began to walk back slowly.

"Let me show you, and I'll let you see Jace." Now that was a deal not even Skylnn could ever resist, seems to be...her love for her brother was always going to win.

"Jace." Skye said, as she approached him and tapped his shoulder, he had moved swiftly grabbing a strong hold of her clearly he was not happy at all. "What the hell..."

"Who are you and what do you want? You aren't real..." Jace whispered, staring at her...before she was here...he was being tricked one after another by his father. It was pure torture for him to go through, thinking it was her when it truly wasn't at all.

"My name is Skylnn Mackenzie Morgenstern, you and I have been through a great deal together Jace. I thought you were my first love...I trusted you with a lot. I stood by your side, in most situations." Skylar spoke, the words leaving her mouth were getting to him...convincing him enough to let her go.

"Skye..." Jace whispered, letting her go and staring at her in shock. He held himself back, from touching her, from not trying to place a hand on her cheek or hugging her. "How are you here?"

"Dot, she dragged me here to show me tha-" Skylar paused, feeling a sharp pain in her head...something wasn't right and she was feeling that. She was getting that feeling, wanting to shake off this feeling. She bent down, covering her face with her hands and inhaling deeply.

"Ah Skylnn, I am glad that you have joined us here." Valentine said, as he approached with his men following behind him. "Are you alright? Is Seraphina fighting this spell? I wouldn't be surprised, she wouldn't want you to be in a weak fragile state like now." Skye moved her hands away from her face slowly, her eyes filled with fear when seeing him walking closer to her until he stood a few inches away glaring down at her.

"Y-You have me here, what do you want from me?" Skye asked in a soft whisper, slowly standing up and backing up slightly.

"To be understood." That was the last thing she had heard, the darkness had consumed her out of nowhere and she hated this. She hated how he would always have control of her, the voice of the angel speaking into her mind, trying to make her feel much better and trying to get Skylar to try her best, to wake up...to save herself from this all.

When her eyes flew open, she found herself in a cage. Gasping softly, when seeing all these other experiments, growling and hissing like wild animals. "By the angel what is this..." She slowly pulled herself up.

 _"Your father has you caged up like an animal. We need to get you and Jonathan out of here."_ Seraphina spoke, her necklace was glowing slightly and pulsing. Dot had walked over, watched with a curious but deadly glint in her eyes.

"Valentine made me cast a spell on you so that you'd do as I'd say. And I have to do it again. It wears off quickly on Shadowhunters. If I don't, he'll get angry, -and we don't want that." Dot said, Skye took a step back moving from her hands and shook her head.

"You used me...right now. I am going to save and use you as well." Skylar had grabbed Dot's hand, forcing her to touch the gem on her necklace that began to glow and pulse violently. Pure silence was here, it was what Seraphina was going for and after a minute or two. Dot stumbled back, shaking her head and staring at Skylar.

Jace had come back from his little assignment, to retrieve the white wolf who had killed one of Valentine's mens family and he only believed it was suppose to be only kidnapping. "Now kill her." Were the words, that caused Jace to tense up at the thought of killing a werewolf. For something he was unsure she had done, especially when he held the blade against her throat.

"I would never do that! I am apart of Luke's pack! We follow the Accords! We don't look for trouble." She said quickly, her heart was racing out of control and this was the worse thing that has ever happened to her.

"Jace, don't you dare kill her." Skye said walking over quickly, she had walked over grabbing his wrist and staring into his eyes. "He's playing you-"

"Ignore her, she is the one playing games here." Valentine cut in, he was trying to make sure that his son's love...for his own sister wouldn't make him act on impulse.

"Let's go home." Those words, were the one who snapped Jace out of it really. He left his true family behind, allowed himself to listen to Valentine and this was...it they needed to do this. Jace took Skye's hand and began to lead her away from Valentine and towards Dot, but they were stopped by some of Valentine's men. Jace had used his blade to stop them while Skylar was forced to use her fists instead and it went well. The two fought almost in sync and quick, but that went down hill when blood come out of Jace's nose. He sensed it, the pain and Alexander all at once, he had to remember that the exit was there. Skye had helped Jace up, before she led him over...Valentine had walked over, looking down at water, hering the splash of where the two blondes had jumped.


	22. Parabatai Lost

Skylar walked back into the Institute, drenched in water and with a few small minor injuries. Her mind was racing, she needed to find her parabatai now before she did something that she regretted. She wasn't one to mess with currently, mad, confused and lost.

"You can't go in there." Raj said quickly, making an attempt to grab her arm but the blonde kept on walking, wanting to see and speak to Isabelle right now.

"Where's Izzy?" Skye asked.

"I'm getting Aldertree." Raj mumbled, Skye inhaled deeply trying to stay calm..of course he was going to un off and snitch simply because she was upset.

"Skylnn, are you okay?" Jocelyn asked as she hurried after her eldest daughter..she saw that Skylar's left hand was shaking slightly out of what though? What happened that was causing her body to act this way, the pulses of her necklace had gotten stronger.

"I'm fine. Just I need to see Izzy." Skye replied vaguely.

"Skylnn, wait-" Jocelyn only wished to speak to her daughter but no..the blonde wanted something different. What she wanted was to find Jace as soon as possible without going through all of this. One minute they were together and the next minute they were seperated. "What happened? Where have you been?"

"We're all curious. Bring a change of clothes and a hot cup of tea to my office. - Skylar and I are gonna have a little chat." Aldertree spoke, as he approached the two. His face emotionless as always and clearly didn't have true intentions.

"Let me see Isabelle." Skye demanded, oh yes..she was going to get her way whether he likes it or not.

"She's with Alec, Skylar. He was trying to help me find you, and something went wrong. He's in a bad way." Jocelyn said, Skylar's eyes widened before she quickly looked at her parabatai rune and let out a sigh of relief glad that Izzy was alright from what she could tell.

"Jocelyn tells me you were abducted by Dorothea Rollins, a warlock under Valentine's control." Aldertree said, as he walked over handing her a cup of tea before he had taken a nice seat here. He had plenty of questions about this all, and in order to get the answers for him..he was going have to play in her little game.

"Right, also I don't like tea." Skylar said placing the cup down and looking him, such a deadly glint in her bright blue eyes right now.

"Did she portal you to a Tanker ship in the East River?" Aldertree asked with a raised eyebrow. Skylar had simply shrugged, see she wasn't so big on telling him all about what happened. Something's didn't need to be said, she was going to figure this out all on her own.

"Three hours ago, a large tanker ship was found there, recently abandoned. By the mottoes and the insignia on the boat, it's clear the Circle was on board. If you have any information about Valentine, about Jace you need to tell me."

"It's a blur, things happened fast for me. I was nearly run over by the Staten Island Ferry, and then I swam to shore and came here." Skylar said, that much information was enough for Aldertree right now..more than ever she wished that Lydia or Maryse were back in control not him.

"If you're trying to protect your brother, lying to me is only gonna make it worse. I can guarantee Jace's safety if you help me bring him in. And that's on record." Aldertree said, Skylar shook her head and shrugged like when she was little. The girl was lying straight through her teeth.

"I would if I could, but I can't tell you what I don't know. Dot must have wiped my memory."

"I can't believe you lied to Aldertree." Isabelle said to Skylar, though she was relieved by all of this. She needed to make sure that things wouldn't get all messed up or weird at all.

"I couldn't let him go after Jace like he did before."

"So Dot took down the wards and you two jumped off the ship together?" Izzy asked, trying to understand all of this.

"Yeah, but as soon as we hit the water, the tide was so strong. We lost each other I looked everywhere. I couldn't find him. Wait, if he and Alec are going through the same thing, he wouldn't be able to swim." Skylar whispered under her breath, she glanced around watching all the others who were walking around. She didn't want anyone hearing them speak about it.

"Jace is alive. If he were dead, Alec's parabatai rune would have faded."

"That's good..for now...I'm not sure how long that's going to last. From what you said, Alec may not have all of this time." Skylar mumbled quietly, it was because she didn't like to think of the fact that he may not have much time.

"Jace might be his only hope, and for all we know Valentine and the Circle have already found him." Isabelle said, all of this chaos was just awful. It was nothing but pure chaos currently.

"Look, Isabelle Jace is the strongest person I know. He'll come through. He always does.."

This was just awful things were taking a dark turn, everything single thing was going to hell. Isabelle and Skylar kept on trying to trick Aldertree into believing that everything was completely normal. Getting Alec to Magnus's took a while but it went well.

Of course when it came to it, it was Isabelle and Skylar who had managed to get to Jace just as Clary and Luke did..right before Maia was ready to kill him. Isabelle used her whip to grab the wolf that was going to pounce on Jace. "Stay." She said as Skylar walked over to Jace and faced Maia.

"By the order of the Clave, Jace Wayland is coming with us." Skye said, she took another step...you see this? The once bright blue eyes, Skylar had were darker than ever before. This was what happened when things had turned ugly and awful for her, all these emotions...these dark emotions swirling within her. "Or do you have a death wish, doggie?" Maia opened her mouth to say something but Luke shook his head. "Aww, you have nothing to say? Great, but you best believe that I will be coming back for you...for putting Jace and everyone else through hell."

"Skye, let's go." Isabelle said, she could feel the anger brewing within Skylar but that was a conversation for next time.

Returning to Magnus's apartment, Skylar had sat on the floor in the living room where everyone else was getting ready for Jace to bring Alec back and pull him out of his misery and to save his life. She stared at the floor, whispering a few words as she spoke to Seraphina. She closed her eyes before she snapped out of her little world, watching Jace trying to bring his parabatai back once again. This heart breaking scene, her heart had stopped watching this but was suddenly relieved to see that Alec was back and thankfully alive.


	23. Day Of Wrath

Skye made a risky move, she decided to go see Jace in the City Of Bones and headed there as quickly as possible. She snuck in with ease, slowly walking inside and going down the steps. Oh how this place sent shivers down her spine, he looked around before she was stopped by Brother Enoch. "What is your business here, Angel?" He asked, the blonde didn't bother to question it...she simply ignored it.

"I need to see Jace Wayland." She said, as she hugged herself. The Silent Brother held the torch that gave them light before he lead her away to where Jace was being held. "Jace?" She asked slowly approaching the where he was locked up in, she could barely see him.

"You shouldn't have come here, take her away." Jace said, Skylar shook her head glancing at the Brother who remained emotionless and didn't bother to get involved in this...weird family drama.

"No. I'm not going anywhere Unless I know you're gonna be okay."

"Is Alec safe? Is he all right?" Jace asked as he moved closer and watched her carefully taking in the way she looked, stressed, unable to sleep it was noticeable in the way her eyes had darkened and how she slowly she blinked.

"He's fine. Jace, I feel terrible. I should be here as well." Skye said, she watched him move a bit closer and she inhaled deeply.

"I have to pay for my actions. You...Isabelle, your sister and mother need you...I can handle this." Jace said, Skylar placed her hand over his...and it stayed there for a few seconds. "Is there anyway, I can...make this better for you?"

"You can stay away from me." Jace replied, moving his hand away and taking a few steps back. "No matter what happens, never come near me again. I am Valentine's weapon. You think he's just gonna let me go? He knows that you...you're my weakness. If I ever get out of here, he'll come after you again."

"I'm not afraid of him, I-I'll be fine. I can handle myself." Skylar said quickly, Jace slowly shook his head as he let the Silent Brother take her away, she stared at him with her eyes slowly filling up with tears. She knew there was nothing she could say to make this not happen, it was going to happen whether she liked it or not. Oh she was exhausted of being taken of.

* * *

The second Skylar got there, she had a conversation with her mother that she didn't want to have about possibly leaving Idris with her...yeah that wasn't going to happen to then going with Alec, Isabelle, and Clary to investigate this dead body due to a demon. Alec and Clary left to go search for their demon while Skylar helped Isabelle with the demon. "Until Victor comes back from the trial, I'm running point on this one." Lydia said as she looked at the body that was brought in by the girls.

"Well I'm for one, glad that you're back in come control." Skylar said honestly and smiled faintly, Isabelle nodded slowly in agreement before she cleared her throat.

"Lydia, have you heard anything about Jace? I know you're worried, but I'm still waiting, just like you." Lydia said honestly, as she looked at her with a look in her eyes.

"Except I'm the one who put him there." Isabelle mumbled under her breath.

"If I didn't make that deal with Aldertree Jace would've been torn apart by wolves, and Alec would be dead." Skylar said, walking over and placing a hand on her parabatai's shoulder. "You did what you had to do."

"Wow, that guy's heart is obliterated. And I thought I was having a rough weekend." Raj said as he walked over, all the girls had frowned not pleased with him or what he had said.

"Show some respect for the dead." Lydia said, her emotionless face had returned once again and it wasn't budging.

"I'm just saying, I've been in his shoes before. Except my demon's name was Kathy."

"You know, you might want to cut back on the smartass after getting manhandled by a warlock. Let me know if you find anything." With that Lydia turned around and began to start walking away.

"Wow, who died and made her queen?"

"You keep shooting your mouth off, you're gonna end up like that corpse." Isabelle snapped, by the angel all of these shadowhunters that were shoved up of Aldertree's ass were starting to give Skylar a headache.

* * *

A lose demon within the Institute was no good, it was awful and bad. Everyone was in danger about all of this occurring. Skylar and Isabelle were together, looking around and seeing where the demon could have possibly went through. The two had one hell of a talk here, thankfully Isabelle was not interested in having her parabatai leave her. The two girls had a laugh even though it wasn't the best time to be enjoying themselves. "I'm glad, you won't leave me." Isabelle said with a smile.

"You're my person, I can never leave you. Plus you need me, I keep you sane." Skylar said, Isabelle nodded slowly as she looked around taking in everything. "Though Idris...is great."

"Yeah, but it won't be so great when you leave everyone behind."

"And you have a point, another reason for me not to go!" Skye said, after searching and searching there was nothing. Eventually the two girls had gone their own way, the blonde going to speak with her mother and Clary.

"We're not going." Skye said, she could tell by the way Clary looked currently and she decided to do this. She slowly walked over to her mother and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "I am so sorry, but with everything going on we can't just leave."

"I understand, I had a feeling this wasn't going to work out..." Jocelyn said before she opened her arms wide, the two girls exchanged looks before they walked over and allowed their mother to hug them tightly. "No matter what, I love you girls..."

* * *

Skye was walking around, she had stumbled upon Alec who sat on the floor, with blood on his hand and looked utterly confused. She slowly walked over to him, bending down and staring him in the eye. "Are you okay? W-" She paused, she saw blood stains on the floor that caused her to stand up as quickly as possible. She followed it, into the room and what she said caused her to stop breathing. "Alec, what did you do?" She whispered under her breath, she stared at the body of her mother. She stumbled back and out of the room, pushing past Alec and quickly left. There was no way she could stay there, and see her mother's body. It wasn't right, it was..another thing she was going to have to hold it all in.

Kill that demon, that was the main goal Skylar had right now. She needed to get rid of this thing, sadly it was in the body of her parabatai. Alec looked over at her, he was being ignored by Clary and Skye, but right now he needed her to listen to him. "Be careful, she's still Izzy."

"Oh trust me, I know." Skye said before she began to dodge the attacks 'Isabelle' was throwing here, Alec managed to restrain her long enough for Skye to get a dagger into her shoulder and backed away watching this demon appear. Her dagger turned into a word, when Skye whispered 'Seraphina' under her breath, the gem in her necklace turned black right before she killed the demon. "That was for my mother.." She said, dropped her sword.

Letting the sound of it hitting the ground echo through the room, Alec attended to Isabelle who didn't have any idea of what happened. Skye moved back, sitting down and covering her face with her hands. "Oh god, oh god...oh Seraphina...this is a lot. I can't...all because my father was back..." Skye whispered, the soft pulses coming from her necklace was meant to calm her down and it worked but for a while. She didn't know that Jace was here, or Aldertree...and at the moment she didn't care.


	24. Iron Sisters

Skye sat on the floor of her room in the Institute, she covered her face with her hands and whispered a few words under her breath. She couldn't cry, especially not now...not when everything was nothing but chaotic. She had to deal with Clary and her crazy wish to bring back her mother once in for all, Skye even missed the funeral unable to even leave her room after brining Clary back and leaving her to Jace to watch. She knew that she needed to get out as soon as she could or else she would go mad thinking about all of this over and over again. "Skye!" She heard Clary call her from her room, Skye stood up and left her room and into Clary's seeing Jace there holding the gray book. "Do you know anything about this rune?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Skye took the paper and looked at the rune. "You made this, didn't you?" She asked, Clary nodded slowly and glanced at Jace with a surprised look in her eyes.

"Y-Yes, how did you know?' Clary asked, Skye cleared her throat and tensed when there was a loud knocking on the room door. Isabelle walked inside, stopped and looked at the three siblings standing there.

"Am I interrupting? I can come back if I have to..." Isabelle said, it was weird seeing all of them here...chatting away like actual siblings.

"No, we're about done here." Jace said watching as Skye folded up the paper and placed it in her back pocket

"You two holding up okay?" Izzy asked when Jace left the room and closed the door behind them.

"I miss her a lot. And then there's Luke. He's just vanished." Clary said, Skye turned around and walked away from this conversation, she stared out the window zoning out as the two spole. She would go talk to Isabelle on her own time, away from her little sister.

"Then I guess I have to come with you. I know. But I-I can't sit here and mope. I need to do something anything to stop Valentine. He is the reason my mother is dead." Clary said, that was when Skye shook her head and looked over at them.

"I will go as well." There was nothing that would change her mind, she was going to get out of here and get the information she needs.

Arriving to the Iron Sisters, it was a bit crazy but it was alright so far. Skylar let Clary do all the talking and convincing since the blonde was so drained...emotionally drained she didn't have the need to even speak at all. Isabelle looped her arm around Skye as they walked together with Clary on the other side. "Sister Cleophas, how long have you been in the order?" Isabelle asked with a small smile spreading onto her lips.

"Fourteen beautiful years. I never planned on following in my mother's footsteps. I was happy living in Idris with my sister Amatis, when my brother Lucian was scratched in a werewolf attack. I did what I had to do to restore our family's honor."

"Do you mean Luke? Are you Luke's sister?" Skye asked, she never really knew Luke well like Jocelyn did or as much as Clary did as well.

"I am." She replied as they approached, this pool like thing filled with heavenly water. It looked amazing and all the girls had to go through this.

"We must begin the purity trial. What's that? For the answers you seek, we must go inside the Citadel. But we cannot allow any demonic impurities to pass. The adamas is too fragile. So, the heavenly energy in the water will help us determine if you may enter. It will destroy any contaminant upon contact."

Clary and Skye were cleared to go to the citadel but Isabelle was not. And because of that, Skye had stayed back and pinched the bridge of her nose when hearing what the iron sister had to say. "Isabelle...someone's trying to ruin you..." The iron sister took this time, to leave the two alone to speak.

"Aldertree gave it to me..." Isabelle whispered, Skye took her hand and to help her up the steps and away from the water. "Skye, he's trying to hurt me." The blonde nodded, leading her away to go get changed and away. They had to wait for Clary, this was the time to have a chat.

"I`m not okay, I haven't cried or looked Alec in the eye. I can't even be around Clary without feeling nothing but guilty. It hurts in my heart, I can feel the pain...and people keep telling me it's normal to grieve but I don't know how to grieve." Skye said honestly, she ran a hand through her blonde hair and gulped. "And I haven't been honest. Something is different about me, so different about me...and I wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because that would make you a target."


	25. How Are Thou Fallen

"Of course he's sleeping with Kaelie, I don't care...what he does isn't really up to me..." Skye mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes, she was speaking to Magnus about this whole Jace thing and how annoyed he is about it. The warlock would much prefer to have some nice alone time with Alec but instead, there's his parabatai crashing there because he can't face his sisters. "Kick him onto the street, he'll learn..."

"Oh pumpkin, tough love may not work here. He's putting himself through hell...tell me what on earth have you done to him?" Magnus asked, but before she could reply but she got an alert on her phone. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just a stupid thing that I don't even want to show up to. Hate Aldertree...you know what. I'm not going to go, I'll gladly let Izzy fill me in later." Skye said, she ran a hand through her long blonde hair and sighed. She placed her hand on her parabatai rune, something was off but she couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong but nothing.

"You know that you're avoiding everyone...especially after you lost your mother-"

"Bye" Skye had cut him off and hung up the phone. She let her phone fall onto the bed, glancing around at her dark dark room covered with papers that had dozens of runes drawn on them.

 _"This is a dark road you're taking Skylnn...this will eat you alive."_ Seraphina said, the necklace was lighting up the room.

"Oh Seraphina, don't know you? Its already eating me alive..." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek and inhaled deeply before wiping away the tear.

"You invited me to a bar?" Skylar asked as she walked over to where Magnus sat, taking a seat beside him and sighing as she scanned around. This place was nice, plus drinking was a nice plus...that was possibly the only reason why Magnus may have invited her over.

"Something is off about your parabatai and I needed you to leave your room." Magnus said finishing his drink, standing up and looking at Maia. "Talk to Izzy, and Maia here is nothing but sunshine. Everything she orders is on me." With that he vanished, Skye rubbed her temples gently and looked at the shots that Maia placed in front of her.

"I heard that uh that asshole is your brother." Maia said, there goes one shot that Skye downed within seconds and cleared her throat. She paused, at a familiar sound...they were cries...an angel was crying or calling for help. The blonde covered her ears, and closed her eyes, blood coming from her nose. "Whoa, take this." Maia handed her a napkin, shaking her head and walked off to survive her other customers. Skylar wiped off the blood and looked down at her necklace.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Skye asked in a whisper, she felt a pulse on her necklace and that confirmed everything that she knew from the very start.

"Skylar, Jace! Clary needs help." Luke said walking into the bar, from across the bar Skye and Jace made eye contact and the two quickly stood up, leaving with the werewolf. Luke was explaining to them about all that was going down while the two were out and about, not even paying attention to what other things were occurring.

Skye and Jace ran up the stair cases, while Clary and Luke tried to finally capture Valentine, it wasn't going to be easy but they needed to handle this once in for all without failing. This has been a long long journey, filled with lost, pain, and some were able to finally find some happiness. "So you and Kaelie?" Skye said trying to start some conversation as they hurried up the stairs, Jace gave her a look and shook his head at her.

"No, I was busy with...book club."

"My ass...you don't read..." Skye mumbled

"Oh yeah? How would you know?" Jace asked with a raised eyebrow, they both took out their swords and when they made it onto the roof. The thundering, and storming..they fought through it all and it wasn't as difficult as it was suppose to be. While they fought, Luke and Clary had lost Valentine...and Cleophas. The roof was cleared leaving the angel there, and Skylar kept her distance away from him. "Come over here, and help me."

"I-I-" Skye didn't finish her sentence, she stepped forward and inhaled deeply. "Oh Irthuriel..." She whispered using her stele to get rid of the chains once in for all and placed her hand on his cheek. Jace watched carefully, not well aware of what was exactly going on right moved her hand away from his cheek and onto his hand, Jace only did the same and they both received a powerful vision...one that they couldn't explain and right before their eyes...they saw the angel ascend back to it's rightful place after all of these years.


	26. Love is a Devil

Skye placed her hand on her forehead, as Luke yelled at her and Jace. This was an absolutely bad, and well she couldn't blame him for being mad at Luke walked away leaving the two blondes alone. "He has every right to be mad, god if I were in his shoes...we would have a problem..." Skye whispered under her breath as she moved over and taken a seat. She couldn't believe what had happened, an actual angel though she has always had a special connection with them.

"Well we didn't exactly plan for any of this to occur, Skye. Things happened, we can't change that." Jace spoke, god everytime he did...she wanted to scream or smash her head against the wall over and over again. That voice it usually calmed her down but it only hurt her even more.

"I would change everything if I had a choice..." Skye stood up, running a hand through her hair as she began to walk away not even bothering to look at him. She needed to leave for her and his sake as well.

"What a party.. Skylar whispered as she walked into Magnus's apartment, she brought herself an date aka Darren the werewolf. She hummed gently, and moved away from Darren when he moved closer or to touch her. "I-I am going to get a drink..." She turned around and walking towards Maia.

"You want something strong?" Maia asked with a raised eyebrow, she can see it in Skye's eyes. The tired, bored, hurt girl that was currently here.

"I-I don't think drinking is a good idea. I needed to get away from my date, he wants to get all touchy...and uh I don't like it." Skye said honestly, she tilted her head to the side as she kept on watching Maia serve others.

"Suit yourself..." Maia said, Skye walked away when Simon walked on over to get himself a drink while Skye began to walk around until she bumped into Jace.

"Wow you're drinking...I'm not even surprised.." The blonde said, Jace rolled his eyes at her and frowned.

"Excuse me, Skye. But you and I are brother and sister. I don't know what the hell you want from me. Let it go, and go roll around with your dog of a boyfriend." Jace said in an ice cold tone, he turned around and left her there, shocked about what he had said to her.

 _"Well I believe that...was completely rude and unexpected."_ Seraphina whispered gently, the blonde stayed quiet for a few seconds before she saw Alec. Maybe he knew what was going on, she made her way towards him and even said Hi to Max which made him smile quite a bit.

"Alec, hey!" Skylar said walking towards him, Alec stopped and stared at her. Through his eyes he was seeing something else, hearing something completely different then what she was trying to say to him. The blonde only wanted to have conversation with him, he was the only person who didn't hurt her intentionally.

"I am sorry Skye, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to kill your mother..." Alec began to say as he took a step back, Skye raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. She even looked around to see if anyone else was here. "I know you're hurting, I-I didn't mean to hurt her Skye. I had no control over it."

"Alec, I know that wasn't you in control.."

"Stop reminding me about it!" Alec shouted, he walked past her and headed on his way. Clary blinked slowly, shaking her head and following after him. Skye left the apartment, going outside to get some air that she needs.

She ended up sitting on the curb of the street, staring at the street before she heard someone approaching. She inhaled deeply seeing some other blonde guy. "Why is someone like you out here alone? Demons may come and take you away."

"I can handle myself...why don't you go away?" Skye said, it was clear that she had no intention speaking to a stranger especially one who happens to be a shadowhunter.

"Skylnn, you're quite a firecracker aren't you? The name is Sebastian." He sat down beside Skylar, who moved away slowly leaving some space between the two. "Why are you alone?"

"Air, I needed some air...I've never seen you before." Skye pointed out, she looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why is that, Sebastian?"

"Well maybe if you tell me about what's wrong with you then I can tell you why you don't know me." Sebastian suggested with a simple shrug, Skye chuckled and shook her head.

"Then they will remain a mystery." Skye replied, her gaze shifting from him to back to the street.

"Silence...helps.." Sebastian said softly, he watched her carefully and then silence arrived. It was pure silence, in the mind...in Skye's mind it replayed the moment her mother was dead over ad over again. The moment her heart shattered over and over again, making the gem in her necklace turn pure black. It's difficult to control an emotional angel, especially one who isn't bound to anything.

 **Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. I recently had surgery and was recovering from it! I apologize that it's so short.**

 **\- xLittleMissReadAlotx**


	27. By The Light of Dawn

Skylar was not surprised learning that her father needed Clary or her alive in order to active the soul sword. The blonde had a deep feeling that there was much more than that, even allowing Jace to take of Clary and the mistakes she made with making a blood oath..that was how busy she was. Simon was even kidnapped by Valentine in the progress, now everyone was currently alarmed. Skylar rushed over to where Clary had told her to meet Jace and her with Luke along. "What the hell happened?" Skylar asked, glancing around and gulping.

"A lot..." Clary said as she began to explain what occurred to her and Luke. The werewolf even revealed that all the prisoners were either dead or gone. This was turning bad, real bad.

"We're taking you two to Magnus. He can protect you both." Luke said, Skye scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't need to be protected.I can very much handle myself." Skylar replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Funny, right? They though that locking up Skye would do them any good.

"I need to save Simon" The redhead was determined to save her new boyfriend/bestfriend now. Nothing was going to stop her or else she though that nothing would stop her but with the way Luke and Jace were looking at them both..didn't seem like they had much of a choice.

"The Downworld knows that you're both the key to activating that sword. They want you two dead." Luke needed to remind them of the danger they may encounter, the danger that dooms the two girls now and until things end with Valentine.

"I can save Simon." Jace offered, he glanced at Skye who avoided any eye contact with him.

"Doesn't work that way. If I'm not the one who shows up, Valentine is gonna kill him."

Dot was there only hope at the moment, it was yes sad but it was all they had and she happened to know a lot about Valentine since she was stuck being his servant for quite sometime until she was thrown away. "If Jace touches the sword, his grip would destroy it." Dot said, her word wasn't as trustworthy as everyone else knew.

"Me?" Jace asked.

"Well last time I checked you were the only Jace in the room..." Skye mumbled under her breath, Magnus gently elbowed her and cleared his throat.

"Why should we believe a word she says? It's probably just another trap." Luke argued, risks...too many risk that they refused to take. Too many, and it would possibly cost one person their life along with any demon blooded creatures meaning all the downworlders.

"Wait, in the vision from Ithuriel, the demon that destroyed the sword has clawed hands." Skylar said, Magnus raised an eyebrow..an idea forming in his head that would help the others out a little bit.

"Perhaps I can lend some insight, show me this vision." Jace and Skylar exchanged looks, stepping forward and allowed Magnus to tap into their heads. He spoke in latin, casting a spell allowing him to see what the vision was about. "Angels are higher beings. They communicate through metaphors. Morgenstern means "Morning Star," as in, "How are thou fallen from heaven, O, Lucifer, son of the morning." The vision seems to be speaking of a Demonic Morgenstern." He explained, his gaze landing on Jace who scoffed and shook his head...this was what his father needed him for.

"Me. That's why Valentine wanted me under his control. I can derail his plan. I can destroy the Soul-Sword." Jace said

"And destroy yourself in the process. No, that's a suicide mission. No way!" Skylar argued almost immediately, like hell she was going to let this happen to him...he could die..and that was not going to happen. It couldn't happen...she wouldn't let it happen

"She's right, Jace. It's too dangerous" Luke backed up Skylar even though she was speaking on her own personal feelings...it was the truth.

"I'm not gonna touch the sword. I'll just get to it before it's activated, and bring the Mortal Instrument back to the Clave, where it belongs. Trust me."

The plan wasn't perfect, Jace as going in as Clary tricking Valentine while Magnus went to go get Madzie. Skye and Clary went off to go off on their own little plan. The two girls stayed close and armed as they walk around the Institute, running into some circle members that were easily handled by the two but they weren't expecting for so many to appear this fast.

Valentine grabbed Clary forward while Skylar was being held back by Circle Members. "No! I won't do it!" Clary shouted, her heart racing but as soon as her hand moved closer to the sword..Simon came to the rescue knocking out Valentine and getting Skylar out of those men's grip. Skye stood up slowly and her eyes widened seeing Jace approaching the sword.

"Jace, no." Skylar said, he glanced at her but it turned into a stare. "Don't you dare do it!" He grabbed the sword tightly, sending him back right on que...dozens of downworlders rushed inside. Clary shielded Simon as quick as possible...there was only one answer to this...Jace has pure demon blood. "Seraphina, he's not demonic..."

She looked at all the dead downworlders, her eyes widened...this was the nightmare that they were trying to prevent. "How's this possible?" Jace asked in a whisper.

"Jace, this means that you don't have any demon blood..." Clary said out loud, glancing at Simon for a second as Skylar slowly moved over and reached to touch him but he flinched away and gulped.

At the end, Jace managed to learn the truth about who he truly was and lost the soul sword but they captured Valentine once in for all. They needed to get all the info they could. Magnus and Alec reunited..all the fear they felt went away.

Skye sat on her bed, with her face covered with her hands. Oh you wouldn't understand the joy that was going through her that they finally caught the one man who will forever haunt her. "This is just amazing..." She whispered to herself and moved her hands away from her face, yes she was smiling to herself and sighed.

"I haven't seen you smile like this in a while." Jace said as he stepped into her room, with his arms crossed over his chest. Skye stood up and sighed. "You must be happy that he's been finally caught..but we have other issues to deal with. I came here to talk to you..about something Valentine said when holding the sword."

"And what's that?" Skylar asked with a raised eyebrow wondering what Valentine had to say.

"Skylnn, we aren't related. Your real brother is out there..." Jace said before he could say anything else, Skylar rushed over and kissed him in a way she has been dying to kiss him. Jace kissed her back, holding her tightly and pulled her close to him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss and chuckled. "Wow, uh that was fast..."

"I couldn't help it..."


	28. Mea Maxima Culpa

Classic Jace and Alec, they tend to go all the way when it came to training. They did as much as they could until one was willing to break, mind you during this time Jace in a great mood..and that was because he finally knew the truth..and now he felt amazing.

While Skylar was with Imogen Herondale, interrogating Valentine and and doing as much as torturing him. She stood there with her hands behind her back as she listened to Imogen speaking to him, she waited until Imogen left with a few of her trusted detail. "You know, don't you? You have that look in your eyes...my child." Valentine said quietly, he watched her carefully as she stood there emotionless.

"I know a lot, I know about the truth it all. Now the question is where is my brother?" Skylar asked as she took a step forward, as she glared at him and sighed. "Where is my Jonathan?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, the room was filled with silent once again.

"You'll learn to find him, you and your brother are connected no matter what." Valentine whispered, he could see how tense his own daughter had become when he spoke and that dark look in her eyes. "You can't feel him, but he for sure can feel you Skylnn. He could feel it all, he knows when you're upset...when you're about to act out and more. He knows when you are in love..he knows it all. You couldn't feel a damn thing about him!"

"No I can't feel him but maybe he'll feel this rage. And when he does, maybe it's best if he stays away because...we don't know whether or not he's just like you." Skye said quietly, she took a step towards him, leaning over as the gem in her necklace turned black. "And if he's anything like you, I'll take his life and then yours for mom." She whispered, stepping away and leaving Valentine there, screaming and calling out her name.

This wasn't the Skylnn anyone wanted to mess with, it was clear that no matter what...this girl was going to get her revenge for her mother. Anyone who was involved in this was gonna pay, and one thing was for sure Alexander was not gonna pay for something he wasn't in control of.

"Alec? Can I uh talk to you?" Skye asked, she knew that he was busy right now but she needed to speak to him. Alec looked over at her, he gulped and nodded as he motioned her over to go speak somewhere privately...Jace happened to be there with Clary when that happened.

"Everything okay?" Alec asked quietly, they were away from everyone else and the blonde wanted to make sure that Alec was okay in general. Skye nodded slowly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

"Are you okay, Alec? I don't want you to feel guilty for what happened. It wasn't your fault, and god what happened at that party was awful. You gave me a scare, and I know that you and I don't really talk much but that doesn't change the fact that I care about you not because you're Izzy's and Jace's brother/parabatai and that your Magnus's boo." Skye said, she looked down for a seconds and moved her hand away as Alec stared at her, he moved over and pulled her into a hug that lasted for a minute. He pulled away, and just for a quick second..he smiled at her.

"I'm fine, I am glad to hear that you don't find me responsible. I am sorry though, I-I just feel bad, and I don't think I'll ever forget seeing the blood in my hands..and Jocelyn there on the floor..lifeless." Skye smiled at him, and tilted her head to the side. "Oh don't do that, we aren't besties now Skye. I just like you as a friend/person don't make me demote you back to acquaintance." She looped her arm around his as she led him back to the others.

"Fine, if that's what you want.." Once Alec was back with the others, Skye left to go check on Isabelle and when she stepped into her parabtai's room..and saw that the Lightwood was gone. Panic, was what she felt and then she felt desperate...now that was what Isabelle was feeling right now...that was what made her worry.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, if you don't answer your phone I swear on the angel Raziel, I am going to freak out on you than never ever before!" Skye shouted, this was about the tenth voicemail that she left, she buried her face in her hands as she sat on the curb of the street. Her mind was just god awful right now, do you know how many times she ignored Jace's calls today? Ten times, she didn't want to speak to anyone right now with all these chaos that was occurring.

She inhaled deeply, standing up and pulling out her stele. She used it to create rune that turned into a portal, she stepped through it and well Maryse Lightwood stood up quickly behind her desk with a confused look on her face. "Skylnn, why are you here?" Maryse asked.

"I need someone, I can't go to Magnus..he has a lot going on..and I don't want him to be concerned about me. I should be the last person thinking about me, Izzy..is busy and I have no one right now." Skylar said, sniffing as she hugged herself tightly. "I miss her Maryse, I know I wasn't around but we talked every night...and then one night I couldn't speak to her because she was gone. Dead, I had her back for a while before she was ripped out of my arms...I lost my mother and I never thought this would feel this way."

"Oh dear..." Maryse stepped forward placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders and sighed. "Things are messed up right now, and you were stuck right in the middle. But one thing I know is that every mother loves their children unconditionally, she loved you so much. She was willing to risk it all for you, you were nothing but perfection in her eyes. You will always have a mother in me even if I may come off cold hearted and rude.." That was when Mama Lightwood pulled the blonde into a hug right when Skye began to cry quickly.

/

 **So I have decided that instead of going episode by episode, I would do my own little flow of things since not every episode in my opinion isn't too interesting and I sorta wanna go my own way!**

 **~ xLittleMissReadAlotx**


	29. Those of Demon Blood

Skylar missed out on a lot while being with Mama Lightwood, see she needed to clear her mind and be able to think clearly. Thankfully now that she's feeling better, she can return to New York and get caught up with what happened...and well it was one hell of a shock.

Sitting at the bar beside Jace was quiet, he could sense the distance Skylar was putting between them. The blonde was with her sister and Simon, what was even going on between the two anyways? Were they together? No, she was just relieved that they weren't related but was right now the best choice to be with anyone. "You alright?" Simon asked in a whisper, looking at Skye who slowly nodded and sighed.

"Perfect..I am perfect.." Skye whispered, and leaned her head on Clary's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry for not being here for you..I should have been...I should have been stronger and much more careful."

"It's fine, Skye. We all do things differently. Look, we are fine...you and I have Luke...Izzy, Magnus, Alec and Jace-"

"And me!" Simon said quickly with a faint smile on his lips as he watched them, the blond was feeling better about her disappearing for a while.

"Downworlders didn't do this, well at least ours didn't do it.." Skye whispered under her breath, this entire situation was different and somewhat something Valentine would do. She looked at the files Jace handed her, he glanced around at her room that was dark..and just not something he was expecting. That gem that was once so white was nothing but pure darkness.

"Well I need you to help me.." Jace said softly, Skye shook her head and handed him back the files.

"I'm off duty, Imogen released me..I am emotionally unstable and useless." Skye said quietly, looking down and avoided eye contact.

"Do you even want us to happen anymore?" Jace asked, taking the files and keeping his eyes on her. Watching the way she moved and talked..the way she reacted to his questions and all of that.

"I will always want us to happen, to exist. Why don't you go deal with this first..and we can talk. Congrats on being the head of the Institute."

"Uh thank you, and I'll be back.." Jace gave her a faint smile before he left her room closing the door behind him. The moment the doors closed, the gem began to glow brightly and pulse gently.

 _"Tell me something Skylnn, why did you lie to him about being off duty?"_ Seraphina asked, the blonde slipped out of bed before she grabbed her jacket and slipped on her leather jacket.

"Because as of now, you are my mission. I am going to free you before you are lost...before I die and you will be lost within this damned necklace due to Lilith." Skye said, she grabbed her stele before she walked towards her door. "Downworlders will be fine, they are fighters and not even the nephilim would have the balls to try and challenge them all. Right now, shadowhunters are quaking in their combat boots because they fear a revolution."

 _"They have a right to fear, a revolution would mean shadowhunters has lost control of the shadow world and it was descend into chaos. The Accords are put in place to keep everyone in check, including you're kind."_

"No the Accords seem to only punish downworlders from what I see. Do you know how many times the Clave has forgiven us for breaking the Accords? I mean the moment Clary was brought into the real world, we have done nothing but break rules left and right. They have a right to worry, by the angel I would be just like them if I were in their shoes." She opened the door, walking straight out of her room and headed off on the mission she had planned in her head. "You know my mother would have wanted me to end this, save you and protect Clary...and Luke. Trust and believe that the one thing I am capable of..is apparently making her proud.."

 _"_ _The Avenging Angel_ _is the title Raziel will give you."_

"I...actually like that..maybe the Avenging Pumpkin.." Skye joked, the angel chuckled softly before she slowly vanished, the pulsing vanished as well as the light. She smiled when she heard the angels chuckle, and slowly the darkness within the gem vanished.

"Swear on the angel, they have taken you off these shelves so that no one knows of your existence..." Skylar said, she flipped through the pages of all the books that the library had here. She hummed gently as she kept on flipping through the pages as she read through them.

"Truly I was expecting you to do something epic instead we are in a library reading.." Seraphina mumbled, but fell silent when sensing Jace walking into the library with a bruise eye.

"I was going to go out for a drink but uh I wanted to see you instead." Jace said, Skye looked up and her eyes brightened when seeing Jace. "Can I sit? Or is it taken?"

"Well I guess you can take a seat..." Skye said, Jace sat down and picked up the book on the table. His eyes scanning the book, reading what it's suppose to be about before he looked at her.

"Something you wanna tell me?"

"Yeah actually, we need to talk. For years I have been hiding a secret, one that has been eating at me because I couldn't tell anyone. I feared that if I spoke, we would pay the consequences but I need help. I want to release the Angel Seraphina from this necklace.." Skye had spent about hours trying to explain to Jace what was going on before Isabelle joined this conversation as well...both of the Lightwoods learning something that they never knew about all this time.

"Wow, this whole time?" Isabelle asked, Skye nodded slowly and ran a hand through her hair. "Can she hear us?"

"Yeah, she isn't a fan of speaking to others...so you won't hear her speak not unless she has too. Also...Izzy I am so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Before Skye could finish the apology that she truly owed her parabatai, the dark haired girl pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't let go.

"I felt you with me the entire time...thank you. Plus I am getting better, and I keep it this way.." Izzy said quietly as she pulled away, Jace leaned back in the chair he sat on and watched the two. "And I am sorry for not being there for you when your mom passed...I guess we both haven't been that connected lately."

"Everything is crazy, it's hard to keep up.." Jace said, Isabelle nodded slowly before standing up..she could see the look he had in his eyes wanting some time alone with Skye and she knew why. Once she left, Jace pulled Skylar's chair over to him and took her hands. "What are we? Dating? or messing around?"

"I think we both know what we are..."


	30. Burn

Skylar could hear it, the sound of the piano playing from her room, she knew that it was Jace whom was playing it. She stayed silent, being able to hear the conversation between him and Sebastian. That guy reminded her of someone, someone that she possibly knew..too well but she simply could not figure it out. Clary stepped into her sister's room, telling her that Alec was about to make an announcement..what was this about?

They stood there listening to every word what Alec said, Isabelle bothered by those who disrespected her brother as were the others. Alec finished his announcement, walking towards his little gang. "Look at you, in charge for a week, you're already shaking things up." Jace said with a faint smile at his parabatai who didn't seem to pleased.

"I need you three to go to the Seelie Court, the Queen wishes to only speak to Valentine's experiments. It's the only way to learn if the Queen was behind this." Alec said, the blonde shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

"I'd rather not." Skye replied, Jace and Clary exchanged glances and look back at her.

"She's busy with me, we made plans.." Isabelle spoke quickly, linking her arm around her parabatai quickly and pulled her closer, it was clear that she didn't plan on letting her go. "We need to get going...right Skye?"

"Right Izzy."

~

"Stay silent, let the angels from above lead you to your answer. Keep a clear, empty mind..think of nothing." Seraphina spoke softly, the blonde was currently in the green house, sitting on the floor holding a pencil in her hand with a sketchbook on her lap. Seraphina suggested letting the angels speak to her about a way to free Seraphina, made sense..to her at least that they would be able to figure this out or give her a nice clue.

"Okay-" Silence, the greenhouse was filled with pure silence as she sat there, her mind was clear..everything was relaxing and peaceful. She gasped when images flashed before her eyes, it was darkness..pure darkness and in the center was a sword, then it flashed to a lake. She could feel her hand drawing the images she thought of, after a few minutes it ended. She slowly looked down at her sketchbook, her eyes widening. "Oh god, if I steal this..the Clave will cut off my head with it." The sketch was of the mortal sword, she glanced down at her necklace that was pulsing extremely slow.

"The question is...will you risk your life to steal it?" Seraphina asked, she didn't have much of emotions at this moment.

"Yeah, I will risk my life to steal it." Skye whispered, the angel disappeared when she sensed someone approaching.

"That is a nice sketch of the mortal sword." Sebastian said, Skye looked up at him when he walked around her and sat down across from her. "You and I haven't spoken much.." He pointed out, keeping an eye on her when he spoke. She stared at him, she sensed that something was off about him and she couldn't explain the feeling, she couldn't explain it..it's as if she knew who he was but he didn't physical look like someone she knew. It was more of a connection kind of thing. "What is it?"

"Have we ever met? I mean I feel like I know you...but damn I can't figure it out." Skye said, Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her question. He shook his head slowly, looking down for a few seconds and held out his hand. "What?"

"No I haven't met you elsewhere, may I take a look in your sketchbook? Isabelle says you and your sister have quite a skill when it comes to drawing." Sebastian said, see how fast he changed the subject? Slick bastard, Skye handed him her sketchbook and stayed silent as he looked through it. She simply stared, her blue eyes zoning in on him..she ran a hand through her blonde hair. The longer she stared, she felt her heart suddenly start to race..more image flashed before her eyes.

'Father is going to hurt you. You can't keep stealing his books!' Jonathan said, taking the book out of a young Skylnn's hands and ran off putting it back where it belonged. But he stayed there longer than he should have which worried the little girl that ran into the room but what she saw..was unbelievable. Her eyes widened, Jonathan surrounded by fire and her father standing there. "Help me! Father no! Skylnn! Help me!" He screamed.

A tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly wiped it away before Sebastian had the chance to notice. "These are amazing, Skylnn. You have a gift." Sebastian said quickly, handing back her sketchbook before he stood up and sighed. "It was nice, being able to chat with you again. Are you alright? You look as if you seen a ghost." She nodded slowly, he shrugged and walked away, his back was turned to her..as he grinned ear to ear.

"Did you see it?" Skylar asked softly as her necklace glowed brightly and pulsing quickly. "Is it possible? That...he's my brother?"

"If so, my dear Skylnn...Sebastian is up to no good. Avoid...keep these thoughts to yourself until we have proof of him being your brother. Don't be suspicious and act like your normal self. I have a feeling, he isn't here for a family reunion."

"No, he's here to make us feel pain. To make us hurt, I would know. Father put him through hell..literally. He probably wants those to burn..just like he did.."


	31. Day of Atonement

Hearing that Valentine was being transferred this was the time to finally say goodbye to the man who ruined everyone's life's. And standing there, listening to Valentine speak to Jace..it was getting intense and unbearable to hear this speak. Jace glanced back at Skye who walked over with a fake smile on her lips. "Well said Father but you don't know a damn thing about us. You may have turned us into something..different but at the end of the day you can't control who we become. Your son is gone, Clarissa and I hate you so much." She leaned forward with a deadly look in her eyes. "If it were up to me, I would have simply killed you..and if you do somehow get away. You're one dead son of a bitch." With that the blonde moved away, turning around and left Jace to do the Clave's work.

"Remember this! I made you what you're turning into today, Skylnn!" Valentine shouted as he watched his eldest daughter walking away, he looked over at Jace who was smirking slightly. But she knew exactly what her father was talking about, and it was going to bother her for the rest of the day. She looked down at her runes, as she stared at them..she swore that they turned gold for a second.

"Seraphina, what has he turned me into exactly?" She asked softly, she gulped as she kept walking. Little did she know that this was the last time she would see her father..and that she'd learn that her father never made it to Idris and was taken to somewhere else.

Skye was in her room, staring at her runes..watching it change from gold to black over and over again unsure of what she would do. "By the angel..." She whispered under her breath, she looked over at her room door where Jace was knocking on the door gently, crossing his arm over his chest. "Hey, uh you know with Valentine missing. I feel like they aren't looking good..and I think I know where he may be."

"Did you tell the Clave?" Skye asked as she pulled her sleeves down covering any visible runes on her arms.

"I did and they denied my request..but I know this beautiful girl who's more angel than anyone..and has one hell of a gift." That made her smile a bit but she knew that this was bite her in the ass.

"Where are we going, Jace?"

"Valentine used to take me to this cabin in Brocelind Forest when I was kid. I don't think that he'd be there but we may find some information on it. What do you and Seraphina think?" Jace asked, he glanced down at the necklace for a second before his gaze landed on his girlfriend.

"We think, why the hell not? We might find something useful.." Skye slid off the bed, standing up and reaching for her stele on her nightstand. "Let's go then." She didn't wait for him to reply, he fell silent as he watched her draw a rune in the arm with a mesmerized look in his eyes before she opened the portal. She held out her hand which Jace took. "Hope that cabin is burned into your mind..."

"We'll be fine."

Not fine, landing in the Lake was not a fine way at all. The two managed to swim right out of the lake, and Skye coughed up the water that she consumed. She groaned before she reached into her pockets and tossed the phone that was drenched in water. "You feeling alright?" Jace asked, Skye shot him a slight glare.

"Totally, I love falling into a lake, and ruining my phone." Skye said, Jace chuckled softly before he stood up and helped her up as well.

"In my defense, I didn't expect to land here..I was hoping for some nice land..maybe? Not a nice dip in a lake, Skye." Jace said, the two walked off into the woods. As they did some walking, Jace looked over at him and noticed something odd. "Your bleeding.." Skye glanced down, she touched the blood, staring at it..it was slightly gold..well one little little piece of it was gold, 'gold ichor'. "Use your stele."

"Y-Yeah, I'll do tha-" As she looked for her stele, Skye frowned and mumbled a few things under her breath. "We gotta go back, I don't have my stele..do you?" Jace shook his head, the two stopped walking. "We don't even need a stele. You can activate your runes without them, right?"

"Yeah, I mean you know, theoretically.

"And you were giving me crap about my portal?"

"I didn't say I couldn't do it." Jace spoke softly, Skye looked away feeling weird..and decided that stele she needed.

"Yeah, on second thought, my stele might actually come in handy."

Isabelle picked up a shard from the floor with Alec who was in Skye's room as well with their father, Robert present. "I felt it..that something was wrong. But this was not what I was expecting.." Izzy said, she stared at it seeing an image in this shard."Is that a beach?" Robert reached over taking the shard out of his daughter's hand staring at it as well before he spoke.

"This isn't a beach, it's Lake Lyn." Robert replied, Isabelle seemed to have a confused facial expression when her father spoke.

"The Lake Lyn? How can you tell?"

"Because Jace requested a portal to Idris this morning. He thought he might have a lead on Valentine, but the Clave denied it. Seems like he went anyway." said Robert, this wasn't good but what else could they have expected from Jace.

"We need to help him."said Isabelle, no matter what they had his back even if he made a dangerous decision.

"You have to get that portal approved." said Alec

"I'll try my best, - but the Clave"

"I don't care what the Clave says, Jace is in trouble."

"I agree, but as long as you're acting head of this Institute, - you need to remain here." It was important for Alec to remain here and keep control of the Institute no matter what was going on here.

"Jace is family. You can't expect Alec to abandon his parabatai."

"No, dad's right. I need to put the Institute first. Listen I'm not abandoning anyone, I'm sending my best Shadowhunter to go and rescue them." Alec looked over at his own sister with a faint smile on his lips, Isabelle smiled back before she nodded, she looked at her father.

"Get me a portal to Idris."

"I will but there's something you should know about this Lake."

"Seraphina? Seraphina!" These hallucinations were kicked up a knock, this time she was seeing angels flying around and there whispers growing intense by the second. "I'm going crazy..." She whispered to herself over and over again as she walked through the woods, out of reflex she sensed someone coming and pulled out her sword, in her stance as she watched an angel.

"Skylnn, you'll be fine. Jonathan is alright.."

"My Jonathan? Or my Jace? W-Which is it?" Skye asked, she lowered her sword down taking a few steps back, she ran a hand through her hair. "I-I saw his jacket, his clothing...blood..and I heard a scream. Where is he?"

"Not everything is what it seems, my dear. Take a deep breath, do your best to concentrate on what you're here for. Repeat to me, what are the things you need from here. Skylnn...say it."

"T-The cabin...for information."

"And? Who did I say was alright?"

"J-Jonathan, so I have to find him." Seraphina walked over to the blonde slowly, she placed her hand over Skye's forehead and smiled faintly at her.

"My daughter, a lot of things are to come. For you, you will start to transition..into something magnificent. Things have changed already, the runes you bare have changed, soon..you will bleed the way I do. But for now, you keep your mind off of this and you will make it far.." Before you know it, Seraphina grew wings and she flew away. Skye stumbled away, walking around and continued to whisper things over and over again..telling herself what she needed to concentrate on.

"Skye?" Isabelle said quietly as she slowly approached her parabatai with Jace by her side. "Hey, it's us..we're here to help you." She took another step with her stele in her hand before this turned ugly really quick. There was an actual fight, Skye had kicked and tried to hit Isabelle while the dark haired Lightwood blocked it and couldn't get her to stay still so Izzy tossed her stele over to Jace as she grabbed a hold of Skye and as soon as Jace moved closer. The blonde kicked him right in the chest, causing him to stumble back and dropping the stele. She also moved away from Isabelle.

"Skye, you need to talk calm." Jace said and with a split, he moved quickly wrapping his arms around Skye tightly and inhaled deeply. "Everything's okay...breath. I'm here.." He whispered into her ear, as his eyes turned gold and he activated the iratze rune. The whispers vanished immediately, Skye let out a shaky sigh and stayed in his arms for a few seconds before she got out of his arms and turned around to face him, she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're alive."

"Of course I am.." Jace whispered as he placed his hand over hers, closed the space between them before he placed a kiss on her forehead, and looked over at Isabelle who smiled.


End file.
